Elle est née pour toi !
by lucieblack
Summary: Edward n'est jamais rvenu. 20 ans aprés, c'est au tour de la fille de Bella de découvrir les Cullen. Et si le destin avait fait ce rencontrer Edward et Bella pour un autre amour que celui qu'ils avaient vécus! "Brise là et Je te briserai, Edward Cullen"
1. Lisiane SwanBlack

**Voila ma seconde fic sur Twilight.**

**Autan vos dire que c'est un délire de plus dans mon imagination débordante !!!**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus !!!**

*******************

**_Chapitre 1 - Lisiane Swan-Black_**

- JE VOUDRAIS PASSER, SI C'EST PAS TROP DEMANDER ! J'avais hurler, parce que là ça devenait vraiment soûlant.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout c'est gens était-ils agglutiné comme ça devant la porte de MA salle de cours ! Eh merde, tout le monde me regarde maintenant. Pas grave.

Je passe par le petit chemin qui se dessine devant moi, bousculant une ou deux glouseuse par la même occasion. Et puis d'abord pourquoi elle glousse c'est idiote ! Je passai la porte de mon cour de math et là je compris.

Ok, tout le monde était au courant que des nouveaux arriver mais ils aurait pu nous prévenir quand même. Implanté 5 beauté comme eux dans un aussi petit établissement que le notre ça devrait être interdit !

Je passe à coté d'eux en essayant de ne pas trop les dévisagé, choses quelque peu difficile, pour rejoindre ma place au fond de la salle. Place où quelqu'un c'est déjà installer.

Temps mort. Est-ce que vous savez au moins qui je suis ?

Non forcément vous n'êtes élève, ici a Grand Forks dans le Dakota du Nord. Quand bien même je ne pense pas être assez populaire pour être connu de tout le monde dans ce fichu bahut. Enfin bref ! Moi c'est Lisiane, Lisiane Swan-Black. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie ! J'ai 16ans et je suis en seconde, pour la deuxième année consécutive. Je vis ici dans l'une des plus grande ville du Dakota du Nord pourtant je vais dans un lycée minuscule.

Pour l'instant il y a une sac sur la table à coté de MA table et ça ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je retourne vers les cinq nouveau et les agresse :

- C'est à un de vous ?

Les 10 yeux dont leur groupe est composé se pose sur moi, en temps normal j'aurai rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais là, ce ne me dérange pas, je suis trop irrité pour être mal à l'aise. Un des garçons, grand, hyper musclé et brun me répond, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Si on répond non, tu fais quoi?

- Dites non et vous verrez, répondis-je encore plus énervé.

Tous répondent non d'une même voix angélique, ils veulent me provoquer très bien. Je me saisie du sac précédemment cité et le jette sur la table opposé à la mienne. Puis pose le mien sur la table prévu à cet effet et m'assoie devant l'autre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les pieds sur l'autre chaise. L'un des garçons, plus petit que l'autre et blond, récupère le sac et me dit :

-En faite c'était mon sac.

Je lui fait mon petit sourire hypocrite et lui répond en entourant les deux tables d'un geste :

- Et ça c'est ma place !

- Miss Swan, veuillez tâcher d'être gentille avec vos camardes cette année.

Je tourne la tête, mon cher professeur de Mathématique est là, dans l'entrée, je lui lance mon regard le plus gentil avant de retourné à la contemplation de mon sac. Les nouveaux élèves se présentèrent à lui. D'Après ce que je perçut du fond de la salle, ce sont les Cullen, tous adopté par un médecin et sa femme, incapable de faire des gosses. Trois d'entres eux devraient apparemment être en premières mais ils ont, comme moi, repiqué une année.

Sa sonne enfin, les glouseuses vont donc dégagé de devant la porte ! Parfait. J'ouvris mon sac en sortit ma trousse et un bloc-note, à quoi bon emmené autres choses. Les élèves arrivent et s'installent tous évitant de s'asseoir à coté de moi, parfait je n'aurais pas à râler cette année. Tous sauf une des Cullen. Elle reste debout et je remarque alors que la salle est pleine, il ne reste qu'une place.

-Oh je vois, bien Miss Swan vous allez devoir mettre votre asocialité de coté pendant les cours de Mathématique de cette année ! Allez vous asseoir Miss Cullen, cette demoiselle paraît bien méchante comme ça mais elle ne vous dérangera pas.

La fameuse Cullen s'avance vers moi, enfin trottine jusqu'à ma table, on dirait un lutin. Elle a une peau extrêmement pâle et des yeux… dorés, ça c'est bizarre, mais ça lui va plutôt bien avec ses cheveux noirs et court coiffé en « pétard ». J'enlève mon sac de la table, où je l'avais installé, et mais pieds de la chaise. Le lutin s'assit et sortit c'est affaire. Alors que le prof se présente, Mr C (;-)pour Mia qui comprendra) elle se tourne vers moi :

-Moi c'est Alice, gentille et nouvelle.

Je la regarde, estomaqué d'habitude les gens comprennent qu'il ne faut pas me parler. Mais intriguée je répond :

- Lisiane. Asociale et chiante !

Elle rigole. Son sourire me subjugue, elle est magnifique. Je retourne a mon bloc-note. Et attend que le cours commence vraiment. Comprenant sûrement que je ne veux pas parler, Alice retourne également son attention mais elle sur le professeur.

*******

Midi, la cafétéria, enfin je suis avec mes amis, ceux de l'année dernière. Je suis assise entre Atik, mon frère jumeau, et Demis, mon copain. Je respire enfin ma tête calais contre son épaule. Je suis la seule de notre groupe à avoir redoublée alors forcement les seuls moments où je vais pouvoir être avec eux c'est entre les cours et à midi. Alors j'en profite à fond, mais malheureusement pour moi le sujet de conversation est : Les Cullen. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez je suis avec tous en math et avec le grand athlétique et son frère le blond au sac en sport. Les deux cours que j'ai eut ce matin en plus d'anglais, où par chance aucun d'entre eux n'est avec moi.

- Et toi, Lizzie, tu les a vue? Me demande Anne-Sophie, une français qui est là pour encore quelque mois.

Je grogne

- Oui, ils sont, comment dire… Bizarre.

Tout le monde rigole. Demis pose ses lèvres sur mon front en me disant :

- De toute façon, avec toi tout le monde est bizarre.

Je les foudroies tous du regard puisque, encore une fois, ils rigolent à mes dépends ! Mais je finit tout de même par avouer;

- Mais je pense que je pourrais être plus gentille et même arriver à m'entendre avec certain d'entre eux.

- Euh, si Lizzie et asociale, eux sont « resté groupé », lança John le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Nous nous retournons, ils sont assis à une table, ensemble et ne prête pas attention aux gens autour, comme si le monde autour leur était simplement invisible. Nous retournons à notre conversation bien que nous aimons nos commérage dévisagé les gens ce n'est pas vraiment notre grand délire ! Nous nous levons, débarrassons nos plateau et sortons dans la cour centrale, prendre l'air avant d'aller en cours.

Nous nous installons à notre banc habituelle, pour faire simple en banc en pierre où nos neuf prénoms sont gravé : Lisiane, Anne-So', Demis, Atik, Jenny, John, Sara, Mary et Ali.

Voila ma vie, ma bande, mon oxygène, sans yeux je n'aurais pas survécu, Atik non plus d'ailleurs. Nous avons traversé une très mauvaise période dernièrement. Une très mauvaise. Notre père est parti, nous laissant, notre mère, nous et nos petits frères et sœurs, seule. J'ai cru ne jamais retrouvé le sourire mais c'était sans compter sur eux. Ils ont sut nous soutenir et aujourd'hui, trois ans après, nous sommes toujours huit plus Anne-So' qui n'est arrivé que l'année dernière.

***************

**Je sais là fin du chapitre est plus que con mais c'est une habitude chez moi ! Donc voila le premier chapitre de cette fition !**

**Alors Verdict !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	2. Ne pas craquer

**Chapitre 2 - Ne pas craquer**

Oh non ! Pas eux ! Mais ils veulent pas partir et à croire qu'il le fais exprès le blond. Je vous laisse deviner où il est assis? Bingo, à MA place.

P***** de M**** mais il va m'oublier, malheureusement pour moi, ce truc est déjà assis, pas moyen d'esquiver et comme j'arrive en retard, je ne peux pas me plaindre.

_Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais s'enfermer avec Demis dans une salle sans surveillance._

Le professeur de sciences me lance un regard noir alors que je me glisse jusqu'à MA table. Je sort ma trousse et mon bloc-notes et commence à noter le cours déjà au tableau. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de regarder mon voisin, il a exactement la même pâleur de peau que Alice et les mêmes yeux dorés. Il a dû sentir mon regard puisqu'il me regarde à son tour. Puis je me rappelle de ce midi et après avoir soufflé dit :

**- Lisiane, très perturbée et s'en veux pour ton sac ce matin.**

**- Jasper,** répondit-il dans un souffle,** ne t'en veux pas et réservé.**

Je souris, lui aussi. Je comprend maintenant son ton calme de ce matin, il n'est pas méchant. Je me reprend à l'observer en biais, il est franchement mignon. Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur la deuxième fille de la fratrie Cullen. Je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, elle est tellement belle. Ses cheveux blond sont d'un parfait presque surréaliste, juste légèrement ondulé. Elle à un corps de déesse mais elle me semble si froide pas comme Alice qui elle est très chaleureuse.

Stop, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je vais pas bien, je dévisage les gens moi maintenant. Ok, on se reprend. Je rapporte mon attention sur le prof, imperturbable. Moi je suis gênée même si je n'en montre rien, heureusement j'arrive à me reprendre et ma gêne disparaît d'un coup comme par enchantement.

Le cours se termine ainsi. La sonnerie me signale la fin des cours, le parking je suis estomaquée par deux voitures. Un cabriolet rouge et une Volvo grise garées l'une à coté de l'autre. Plutôt m'as-tu vu comme véhicule. Je rejoint péniblement ma petite mini, même si je l'adore elle commence à se faire vieille et tombe de plus en plus souvent en panne. Et comme mon père… STOP, ne pas penser à ça est primordial. Donc je disais, elle est prête à rendre l'âme. J'ouvre la portière pose mon sac au pied du siège passager et m'appuie contre la voiture. Il faut que j'attende Atik, lui, a cassé sa voiture donc… Je vois Les Cullen arriver, tous ensemble. Et je comprend que ces voitures sont les leurs. Alice et Jasper me sourient, sourire que je leur rends.

**-Eh Lizzie,** m'interpelle Atik, **je rentre avec John, tu peux y aller.**

J'approuve. Parfait rentre avec ton pote je vais pouvoir m'occuper du frangin tranquille. La voiture de John démarre, alors que je suis rejointe par Alice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin, ils veulent vraiment pas m'oublier apparemment.

**- Lizzie, je peux t'appeler comme ça hein. Je voudrais te présenter à ma famille viens.**

Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de répondre, elle m'embarque déjà vers les autres. Je ne peux même pas protester qu'elle les appelle déjà.

**- Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. Voila. Lizzie je te présente, Emmett,** _le grand athlétique_, **Rosalie**, _la blonde froide, _**Jasper et Edward.**

**- Salut,** dis-je mal à l'aise, **il faut que j'y aille maintenant.**

Je me dégage vite de sa main qui tient mon bras et retourne à ma voiture. Je monte vite dans la voiture. Je tremble comme une feuille, les clés m'échappe. Bon, on respire, tranquille Lizzie, tranquille. Je récupère mes clés, les met dans le contact et démarre enfin. Rapidement je sors du parking sous les yeux des Cullen. J'arrive devant le collège où il m'attend déjà. Il ouvre la portière et s'installe.

-** Tu es en retard.** Remarque-t-il. **Où est Atik ?**

Et je vous présente l'erreur de la nature deuxième du nom, le premier étant Atik, Valerian. Mon petit frère, lui a 14 ans, il est en 3éme. C'est une horreur, crise d'adolescence de merde.

**- Il est avec John, donc oui je te confirme que tu vas passer le pire trajet en voiture de ta vie. Il faut qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi.**

Il se renferme, mais je m'en fous. De toute façon il n'a pas le choix. Il est allé trop loin cette fois. J'attends alors que nous repartons, j'attends qu'il parle. Mais rien juste le silence alors j'explose.

**- Mais à quoi tu penser, hein ? Est-ce que tu a s penser à nous, a maman. Tu imagines si tu étais mort, comment elle aurait fait. Mais P***** Valerian, tu m'écoute ?**

**- Quoi, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu n'est pas mieux que moi**

**.- Mais je ne suis pas un exemple. Et je tiens à te signaler que je me suis arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère, pas comme toi tu repousses les limites. Toujours plus loin.**

**- Oh ça va hein, c'était qu'un joint, m*****. Ose nier que tu en a déjà fumé.**

**- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Oui, mais je ne suis pas dépendante et je n'ai jamais touché à autre chose.**

Silence, il faut que je me calme, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Trop tard.

**- Lizzie, tu… tu pleures, dit-il, oh Liz, non ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé.**

Il pose sa main sur mon cou comme à chaque fois que je me sens mal. Je craque.

**- Val', je… écoute les sentiments c'est pas mon truc, mais… J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de ça, je refuse de perdre aussi mon petit frère. Je ne le supporterais pas. Tu comprend.**

Nous étions arriver devant la maison, j'éteins le moteur de ma mini et me tourne vers mon petit frère Je vois à son visage qu'il n'avais pas pensé que cela pouvais devenir dangereux.

**- Je suis désolé Liz, vraiment. Je te promet que c'est fini, je jette tout dès ce soir.**

Je me détend les larmes cessent de couler. Il faut que je me reprenne avant de rentrer sinon ma mère va me questionner pendant des heures. J'ouvre la portière et sort. Valerian à déjà récupéré nos sacs. Il me tend le mien et nous rentrons dans la maison. Un petit pavillon en banlieue, autour de Grand Forks, ma mère est déjà là, assise avec ma petite sœur, Anne, âgée de 4ans une vraie tornade. Ma mère lui tend un feutre alors que je la dévisage, décidément aujourd'hui, ses long cheveux bruns son lâchés et manquent d'un entretien flagrant, sa peau pâle, semble presque transparente, elle n'est pas maquillée comme tous les jours depuis trois ans, depuis… Ne pas y penser ! Elle lève ses magnifiques yeux chocolats sur moi, je peux y lire toute la peine et la détresse qui l'habite depuis… Je le hais pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner de l'avoir laissée. Je souris malgré moi, et elle me rend mon sourire. En haut j'entends le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et Valerian nous rejoint. Il me sourit, fier de lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je le serre dans mes bras, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Ma mère sourit, c'est la première fois depuis… la mauvaise période, que je la vois sourire comme ça, sourire avec les yeux.

Je rejoint ma chambre après avoir embrassé ma mère et ma princesse. Je m'assois sur le lit. Je peux enfin laisser aller les larmes que j'ai retenu toute la journée. Mes yeux se posent sur un cadre photo sur mon mur, c'est la dernière photo de lui dans la maison. Cette maison qu'il a abandonnée il y a trois ans. Je me reprend, je le dois. Ne pas craquer, c'est devenu mon slogan depuis ce temps là. Je m'y tiens.

***************

**Merci a tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fiction a leurs alert et favoris !!!**

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas que m'ont idée débile plairait !**

**Ah, puisque ça à l'air de vous plaire, laissez-moi une 'tite rewiew, hisoire de mettre des mots sur ce que vous en pensez ;p**

**A bientôt**

**LucieBlack**


	3. Les blessures se referment

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien!!! Juste une précision sur ce chapitre chaque phrase entre parenthèse et soulignée est un commentaire de Tibou06-29 ma correctrice !!!**

**Je les es mit parce qu'on as bien rigoler quand elle a corrigée. Si cela ne vous plaît pas je ne les remettrai plus à l'avenir. Voila.**

**Mia merci pour ton aide !!!**

***********

_Grand Forks, Dakota du Nord, il y a 3 ans_

_La journée arrivait sur sa fin, Atik et Lisiane étaient tranquillement installés dans la chambre de cette dernière quand la dispute avait éclaté au rez-de-chaussée._

_- **Tu crie son nom en pleine nuit et ce n'est rien,** avait crié leur père._

_Les jumeaux s'étaient installés dans les escaliers où Valerian était déjà. Depuis quelques temps déjà la tension entre leurs parents étaient palpable._

_- **Jake, ce n'est rien des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface rien d'autre**, avait dit leur mère._

_- **Non c'est un tout. Depuis 20 ans Bella, 20 ans ! je sais que tu pense à lui, à chaque instant.**_

_**- Non, c'est toi et tu le sais !**_

**_- Ce que je sais c'est que tu rêves de lui_** (oui toutes les nuits). **_Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer une personne qui en aime un autre. A chaque fois que je te touche, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est lui que tu voudrais à ma place._**

_**- Jake, je te le jure, jamais. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars**_

_**- Non Bella, je suis désolé, je ne peux plus.**_

_**- Jake, non,** avait supplié Bella, **pense aux enfants. Pense a Anne, elle n'a qu'un ans, elle aura besoin de toi !**_

_**- Non,** asséna Jake. **Je suis navré Bella, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi !**_

_La porte avait claqué. Un bruit de moteur avait retenti dans la rue. Le silence était retombé dans la maison, puis au bout de longues minutes Bella appela :_

**_- Les jumeaux, Valérian. Descendez !_** (et que ça saute)

_Les trois enfants rejoignirent leur mère en silence. Bella était là, debout dans l'entrée, son visage baigné de larmes. Elle les avait fait s'asseoir dans la salle à manger et elle avait essayé de leur expliquez, le plus calmement possible que Jacob était partit et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas._ (SNIFF!!!)

Je me réveille, je suis en larme. Une main se pose sur mon front. Atik est là prés de moi, j'ai sûrement dû crier. Il sait ce dont j'ai rêvé : ce soir-là, celui où mon père (le connard) est parti, il y a trois ans. Depuis cette époque nous ne l'avions revu que pour les vacances (sea, sex and sun). Mais ma mère ne s'en était pas encore relevée. Elle qui était si belle par me passé, était devenu plus que banale ne se maquillant même plus pour aller à son travail. (Elle cherche à pécho le patron). Je sentit Atik s'allonger prés de moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras. (roh… c'est mimi !).

**- Dors petite sœur, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous fera plus de mal.**

Pourtant je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Cette phrase avait été la même ce soir-là. Cette même phrase prononcé par mon frère Nous restons immobile, silencieux jusqu'au lever du soleil ne sachant que trop comment ce passerait la journée qui arrivait.

***

Je respire un bon coup, c'est parti ! J'ouvre ma portière prête à affronter les regards peinés (tout comme moi) de mes amis. Atik me tend mon sac et nous rejoignons les autres. Je souris, j'essaye de leur cacher cette blessure qu'ils savent pourtant bien présente. Tous se souvenaient de ses semaines en enfer qu'Atik et moi avions traversé il y a trois ans pile aujourd'hui. Aucun n'avait oublié nos souffrances, ni nos larmes. Demis me serra contre lui, peut-être plus fort que d'habitude. Je sais qu'il essaye de me donner de la force pourtant je préférerais qu'il n'en fasse rien. Cela était déjà assez dur sans leur pitié Quelque part dans le lycée une cloche sonna annonçant le début de notre journée de cours. J'attrape mon emploie du temps, j'ai langue et math. Deux cours avec les Cullen, malheureusement. (Hypocrite ! Dis-le que tu mate)

***

J'entre dans la salle. Jasper est déjà installé à ma place, bah de toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire. A peine suis-je rentrée qu'il lève ses yeux ambré dans ma direction, il me regard avancer vers lui, triste. Je m'assoies prés de lui en marmonnant un petit « bonjour ». Mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je sens les larmes qui me montent au yeux pourtant une vague de calme de submerge, encore. A croire que les langues me font du bien. (Celle de Jasper, anatomiquement parlant). Je sourit, détendue, malgré moi. A mes cotés j'entend le Cullen murmurer.

**- J'aime mieux ça.**

**- Pardon ?** Je demande.

Il me regarde et me sourit.

-** Je n'aime pas être trop près de gens malheureux, je préfère les voir sourire.**

Je fond à son sourire (tu confonds avec TOI) obligée d'y répondre que je suis. Trop vite, malheureusement, je quitte la salle de langue pour rejoindre mon cours de Math. Quand j'entre dans la salle tout les Cullen sont déjà installés, je prend ma place au fond où Alice me rejoint, abandonnant _son _Jasper. (Sois pas deg !!!)

Elle me dévisage en s'asseyant.

-** Tu vas bien ?** Demande-t-elle

La quiétude qui m'avait habité durant le cours précédent semble avoir disparut.

**-Oui et toi ?** Répondis-je difficilement

Elle hésite mais finit par dire :

**- Très bien, merci. Un peu stressée par ce lycée. Tu es sûre que ça va bien ? Jasper m'as dit que tu étais mal en arrivant ce matin.**

**- Oui, c'est bon,** répondis-je agacée. **Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ?**

**- Parce que je t'aime bien !** Réplique-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

**- Miss Black et Cullen, à moins ce que votre conversation soit susceptible d'intéresser le reste de la classe taisez-vous.**

Alice sourit à Mr.C (3) tandis que je répond.

-** Swan, Miss _Swan_ !**

Le silence se réinstalle entre elle et moi, enfin.

**- Pourquoi « Black » ? Demande Alice.**

Mais elle va arrêter avec ses question !!!

**- Parce que c'était mon nom de famille avant !**

**- Avant ?**

**- Avant que mes parents ne divorce et que je prenne le nom de ma mère.**

Elle ne continue pas, mes yeux doivent être, comme ma voix, méchants. Le cours continue ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne me délivre de mes pensées. Après la pause je rejoins de nouveaux mes cours en essayant toujours de ne pas pleurer. Le reste de la journée passa ainsi entre peur, tristesse et silence. Je n'avais pas la tête à autre choses de toutes façons. Quand je sors de mon dernier cours une main m'attrape. Gelée, la main. Je me retourne pour faire face à Alice Cullen. Elle m'entraîne à l'écart du monde, dans un couloir dans un couloir vide.

**- Écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette situation, mais vois-tu je t'apprécie, _nous_ t'apprécions, chose qui nous arrive rarement, crois moi. Alors pourrait tu au moins faire un effort avec nous?**

Je suis figée, du haut de son mètre cinquante elle me fait presque peur.

**- Désolée,** répondis-je, **mais pas aujourd'hui.**

Je me dégage de son emprise et sort par une des portes du couloir pour me retrouver dans la cour centrale que je traverse à grandes enjambées sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je suis à ma voiture en quelques minutes, Atik (Atol, les opticiens) est déjà là, appuyée contre sa portière.

Un regarde et il se tait avant même d'avoir parlé. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fait en silence.

Notre mère est dans le jardin avec Anne et Valérian. Elle joue le rôle du bineur un peu trop à mon goût. Elle ne veut pas nous montrer qu'elle souffre.

**- Bonjours tous les deux ! Vous avez passés une bonne journée ?** Demande-t-elle.

Atik et moi confirmons légèrement avant de rejoindre nos chambres respectives.

***

Allongée dans mon lit, je soupire, la journée est enfin terminée. Je suis seule, enfin je peux laisser les larmes couler sans avoir peur d'être vue. Tout le cumul de la journée sortit lacérant mon cœur un peu plus. Pourtant je souffrais moins, bien moins que ces deux dernières années. A croire que finalement toutes les blessures se referment.

*********

Une petite pensée pour Tibou06-29 la correctrice orthographique et syntaxique, occasionnellement amie =), au cerveau uni fonction et au bord du suicide à cause de toutes ces fautes d'orthographe. J'y peux rien, c'est physique.

**Voila ce nouveau chapitre est terminé, un peu déprimant je vous l'accorde mais c'est venu comme ça.**

**Alors???**

**Je part en vacances et je n'aurais pas Internet pendant quinze jour donc la suite ne suivra pas avant !!! Pardonnez-moi !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	4. Rapprochement

**Merci pour votre soutient !!!**

**Les mots entre parenthése ET souligné ET en gras sont toujours les commentaires de ma tendre correctrice Tibou06-29 (Aller faire un tour sur ses deux fic "Gymnastique" et "BELLA" qui sont géniale)**

**Chapitre 4 - Rapprochement**

Aie, elle est là. Dommage. J'évite Alice depuis une semaine mais aujourd'hui elle me prend de court. Appuyée contre sa voiture, elle m'attend. Je prend mon temps pour sortir de ma mini et la verrouiller. Quand je me retourne elle est déjà derrière moi. Maudit soit Atik qui ne commence que dans deux heures.

- Bonjour Alice !

- Tu m'évite ! Assène-t-elle sans me saluer.

- Oui. Répondis-je, pas la peine de nier de toute façon ce n'était pas une question.

- Alors tu ne m'aime pas! Je croyais arriver à te convaincre.

Je soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Juste que je ne suis pas très sociable donc…

Alice cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise.

- Mais tu m'as quand même évitée !

- Désolé. Tu viens en Math avec moi ? Demandai-je, innocente.

Un sourire illumine son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Nous prenons la direction de la classe. Aline ne parle pas du voyage ce qui m'étonne beaucoup vu comme elle est speed. Les autres Cullen sont déjà là, nous rejoignons Jasper, enfin _elle_ rejoint Jasper, m'entraînant avec elle. Je me retrouve au milieu d'une conversation entre Alice et son homme, conversation que je préfère ne pas écouter. Mes yeux se posent alors sur un des Cullen. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Je me concentre pour me rappeler de son prénom, Alice avait dû me le dire quand elle nous à présenté le premier jour mais impossible. Bon, d'accord j'abandonne la recherche du prénom perdu pour me perdre dans la contemplation de cette énigme. Ses cheveux cuivré sont en bataille, lui donnant un je ne sais quoi de plus que les autres, sa peau pâle me semble luire au soleil, je croise ses yeux ambrés habités par l'amusement. Ses lèvres pâles s'étirent dans un sourire amusé également. Il est vraiment beau, moins que Jasper mais beau quand même. Je lui rend son sourire alors que Alice me tire par le bras, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. **(Connasse !).** Une fois assise elle me dit.

- Il s'appelle Edward, c'est mon frère.

- Et ? Demandai-je.

- Non, rien.

Son sourire s'élargit nettement. Je soupire, elle est impossible. Je sens qu'elle veut parler mais elle s'abstient. Une chance puisqu Mr.C semble particulièrement irrité aujourd'hui. Nous restâmes silencieuses jusqu'à la sonnerie.

- Tu fais quoi Samedi ? Me demande Rosalie alors que elle, Jasper et moi rejoignant la salle de science.

- Euh, mes devoirs, pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Alice voulait savoir mais n'osait pas te demander, m'expliqua Jasper.

- Ah ! D'accord.

Je m'assoies a ma place avec Jasper.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de rester avec nous parce que Alice l'a décidé, continua le blond.

- Ce n'est pas une obligation c'est une envie.

Je respire un bon coup.

- Vous me troublez, m'intriguez. A part ceux que je connais depuis longtemps, les gens ne me parle pas. Or Alice ne m'a pas ignorer, vous non plus alors j'essaye d'être gentille.

Jasper sourit, mon cœur se serre alors que je me met à penser à ma bande que je voyais de moins en moins, même Demis devenait plus distant. **(Connard !)** de nouveau une vague de came me submergea me rendant mon sourire et ma bonne humeur de ce matin. Donc c'est officiel les cours de science me détendent, où bien est-ce la présence de Jasper, comme celle de Anne, qui me faisait cet effet !

- Bonjour Lisiane ! Lance Anne-Sophie, alors que je m'assoies au coté de Demis en posant mon plateau sur la table devant moi.

- Salut tout le monde ! Répondis-je, Bonne matinée ?

- Oui, répond mon frère mai maintenant on n'y va.

- Pardon ?

Mes yeux se posent sur la table, leurs plateaux sont vides.

- Notre emploie du temps à changé et on mange une heure avant vous, et on commence dans, Atik regarde sa montre, cinq minutes.

Demis se lève avec les autres et s'en va sans même me regarder. Je me retourne vers mon plateau.

- Tu n'as qu'a manger avec nous ! Dit une voix.

Je me retourne vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix. Le fameux Edward **(3)** se tient derrière moi, son plateau presque vide dans les mains. Derrière Alice me sourit et rajoute :

- Oui, il a raison, viens !

J'hésite puis me résigne, il faudra bien que je parle aux élèves de mon niveau. J'attrape mon plateau et les suit jusqu'à leur table. Alice s'installe à coté de Jasper qui sourit à mon arrivée.

- Ses amis sont en cours, expliqua Edward, on l'a invitée à se joindre à nous.

Les deux autres Cullen ne disent rien mais sourirent c'est alors que je remarque que Rosalie et Emmett formait un couple, a l'instar de Alice et Jasper. Un autre détail attire mon regard : leurs cinq plateaux contenaient peu de nourriture à laquelle ils ne touche pas.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? Demandai-je prudemment.

- Notre régime alimentaire est assez strict, me répond Emmett.

C'est celui que je connais le moins, avec Edward s'entend.

- D'accord.

- Euh, Lizzie ?

Je me retourne, Demis est là.

- Oui, t'est pas en cours ?

- Non, il faut que je te parle, tout de suite !

- Elle mange, rétorque Edward soudain irrité.

Mais il va se calmer !

- Non c'est bon, j'ai fini.

Je me lève rapidement, débarrasse mon plateau et suit Demis jusque dans la cour.

************

**Hum, moi je dit que ça va mal se terminer cette histoire !!!**

**D'un autre coté c'est moi l'auteur heureusement que je sais comment ça va passer.**

**Bon est votre avis alors ????**

**Verdict !!!**

**Juste pour information les 4 prochains chapitre sont déjà écrit masi je trouve le hutième nul e je bloque pour la suite, j'ai les idées mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à les mettre sur feuille, donc excuser moi si je prend du retard dans les réonses aux rewiew et à poster la suite, j'essaye de terminer les chapitres suivants pour avoir toujours de l'avance. Bisoux à toutes et à tous !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	5. Evolution

**Pardon, Pardon, pardon pour cette attente !!!!**

*******

Allez, Lisiane, motive-toi un peu, c'est pas le moment. Encore une semaine et c'est les vacances. Allez ce ne sont que des maths, tu peux le faire. **(je crois en toi ! ^^)** Bah non ! Impossible j'ai un bon niveau grâce à l'aide que me porte Alice, mais les fonctions affines et je sais plus quoi, ça non impossible même avec toute la bonne volonté dont je suis capable **(hum, hum xD)** , même si les conseils et cours que me donnait Alice m'aidaient un peu. Je souris en pensant un lutin des Cullen **(Eh ! C'est pas un animal de compagnie ! --' )**, je l'avais rebaptisée ainsi. Il faut dire que depuis que Demis m'avait quittée nous nous étions énormément rapprochées. **(ALLELUIA ! Elle a mit -ées* !! DIEU EXISTE !!!!! )** Alice m'avait fait sortir de mon asocialité et m'avait aidée à aller vers les autres même si une certaine timidité persistait, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. **(Sauvage ! =P )** Malheureusement ce rapprochement m'avais éloignée de ma bande d'origine, vu que je les voyais moins. **(Non, tu crois! ^^' )** Je ferme les yeux me rappelant avec force les mots qui nous avaient séparés. 

_Flash-back_

_- **C'est dur à dire,** commença Demis._

_- **Qu'Est-ce qui y a D, dis-moi, t'inquiètes pas**. Avais-je dit, si seulement j'avais su ! _**(fallait demander à Alice !!! :D )**

_**- Lisiane, je suis désolé mais… c'est fini !** Il avait hésité avant de lâcher ce dernier mot. __**J'aime une autre fille. Je pensais que ça passerait mais non, je m'attache de plus en plus à elle. Lisiane dit quelque chose…** _**(Ta gueule j'ai pas envie de parler : LOL )**

_Fin flash-back_

J'ouvre les yeux, c'était il y a quatre mois mais le souvenir est encore plutôt douloureux. Le pire avait été que la fille en question était une de nous. Voila pourquoi je m'étais éloignée et Alice avait saisi l'occasion pour me relever. J'avais alors commencé à changer, devenant plus pipelette, moins réservée. Je m'était surtout rapprochée d'Alice, de Jasper et de Rosalie. Edward et Emmett me semblaient distants malgré tout. J'abandonne mes maths et les range, j'ai encore toute la soirée pour les faire. Pour l'heure je fini de me préparer, là aussi j'ai… évolué. Mon style c'est amélioré grâce à Alice. Avant, je ne portais que des couleurs neutres, souvent sombreq mais il s'est avéré que le lutin était une mordue de mode et qu'elle s'y connaissait **(la bougresse! MDR )**. Elle m'avait obligée à porter des touches de couleurs, souvent du bleu, et du blanc pour « éclaircir mon visage » disait-elle. Les débuts avaient été difficiles mais j'y étais allée progressivement et j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, j'arbore un jean noir simple accompagné d'un top à manche courte blanc superposé à un sous-pull col roulé bleu clair. J'ai détachés et lissés mes longs cheveux noirs **( jpréfère les bouuuucleuuuh ! =D )** . Pour ce qui était du maquillage, Alice avait opter pour le nude, donc je m'y tiens et je trouve ça très bien, je n'ai pas trop l'impression d'être différente à ce niveau. La seule chose Alice regrette c'est que je m'obstine à ne pas porter de talons, alors pour lui faire plaisir je fais une exception aujourd'hui. Je prépare mon sac de cours et descend dans la cuisine où ma mère, mes deux frères et ma princesse sont déjà installés.

**- Bonjour !** Dis-je

**- Bonj… ma chérie tu est magnifique !** S'exclame ma mère.

Je lui souris. Il n'y a pas que moi qui ait changé, elle aussi à évolué, où plutôt elle a recommencé à vivre. Ma mère a ressorti ses tailleurs impeccables, elle est retournée au coiffeur, sa peau pâle est de nouveau maquillée et ses yeux recommencent lentement à briller, quant à son sourire il est tout simplement éblouissant; elle a décidé de se battre, enfin !

**- Belle Lizzie, très belle.** Rigole Anne du haut de ses quatre ans

**- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi.**

Atik me sourit en disant ça, ses yeux expriment le bonheur pur, il y a longtemps qu'un petit déjeuner ne s'est pas passé aussi bien.

***

Je gare ma mini, qui ne vas pas tarder à me lâcher, prés de la Volvo grise de Edward, en cherchant la jaguar de Alice, en vain, seul Edward semble présent, appuyé contre sa voiture. Je le rejoins, le questionnant du regard.

**- Salut ! Où sont les autres ?**

**- Ils sont partis en randonnée avec nos parents.**

**- Je vois, donc on se retrouve seul.**

**- Oui, juste toi et moi,** dit-il doucement.

Mon regard croise l'or des siens et je sens le feu me monter au joue. Aïe !!!

**- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi je comprendrais, on ne se connaît pas vraiment.** Continue-t-il devant mon silence.

**- Non, ça ne me pose aucun problème,** m'exclamai-je, **cette journée va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître. **

**_- _D'accord, ont y va.**

Je le suis jusque dans le couloir, je prend la direction du labo de biologie, dans lequel je n'ai aucune envie d'être, quand il me retient par le bras.

**- Et si on allait marcher, plutôt ?**

**- Euh pourquoi pas, mais j'ai Bio là, tout de suite !**

**- C'est pas grave,** chuchote-il son visage étrangement proche du mien.

J'hésite un peu. Je ne suis pas très doué en Biologie, et rater un cours ne m'aidera pas à m'améliorer mais d'un autre coté c'est pas comme si j'allais devenir prof de bio et puis sécher pour passer du temps avec Edward Cullen, je ne sais pas si ça se refuse vraiment. Il sourit, détendu et je me laisse convaincre.

**- Bon allons-y.**

Il m'entraîne derrière lui jusqu'au parking.

**- Est-ce que je peux juste savoir où l'on va ?**

Il m'ouvre la portière du coté passager de sa Volvo et sourit encore plus.

**- Monte et tu verra.**

Je m'exécute moins convaincue tout à coup. Edward est à mes cotés en quelques secondes et allume le contact, nous roulons en silence jusqu'à une bifurcation à cinq kilométres de Grank Forks.

**- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me tuer pour ensuite abandonner mon corps en pleine forêt ?** Demandai-je à nouveau alors qu'il prend cette bifurcation et explose de rire.

Ah parce que je suis drôle maintenant. Première nouvelle.

**- Ce n'est pas mon intention, disons que tu est ma prisonnière pour la journée !**

Je veux bien ta prisonnière plus longtemps Edward Cullen... Lisiane ça va pas non ??? (** ouais, modère tes ardeurs ! Edward est à MOI, GRR' ! xD )**

**********

* chose importante à savoir je suis complètement incapable de comprendre c'est histoire de « é », « és », « ée » et «ées » en fin de mot quand ils sont au participe passé je crois. Et là pour une fois j'avais écrit le bon accord !!!

**Oui je sais « Edward est amoureux de Bella » est la phrase que vous avez envie de laisser dans votre rewiew mais s'il vous plaît attendez le prochain chapitre avant de m'assassiner. Je promet l'explication au comportement de Edward.**

**Verdict!!!**

**LucieBlack**

***Commentaire Mia : Verdict ?? EDWARD EST AMOUREUX DE BELLAAAAAAAAAA !! xDJ'en veux pas d'autres, je suis REFRACTAIRE !! Hihi, Mia vient de se rendre compte de sa STUPIDITE... ben oui j'ai corrigé le chap' 7 avant le 5 --' comme je sais que ma très _chère_ & très_ tendre _**Lucie** ne va pas se _gêner_ pour rejeter la faute sur **moi** de SON retard, je fais mea culpa... l'avantage c'est que le chap' 7 est corrigé donc il arrivera très, **très** vite après le 6 (quand je l'aurai corrigé :D )

**Effectivement je rejette toute la faute du retard des MAJ sur la correctrice qui, trés forte en math, à corrigé le chap' 7 avant le 5. Donc si vous voulez engueler quelqu'un c'est elle la je t'aime 3**


	6. Grand Forks, Dakota du Nord

**Voila le chapitre 6... entiérement du point de vue de Edward... le prochain également. Que, pour me faire pardonner, je poste aujourd'hui !**

**Réponse à une rewiew anonyme... Artas !**

**Pour commencer merci de ta rewiew ! Désolé si l'évolution est trop rapide, mon probléme majeur c'est : j'ai les idées mais je ne les garde pas longtemps donc... Oui les commentaires entre parenthése sont des délires (de la correctrice surtout) et il resterons là puisque il n'y a que toi et un(e) autre lecteur(rice) qui n'apprécie pas vraiment. Si j'avais écrit cette fic pour assouvir mes fantasmes Edward n'en serai pas l'un des personnages principales. Il existe certains lien entre Lizzie et moi certe mais il ne sot pas les plus réjouissant : le divorce des parents même si... vous verrez et, d'aprés ma Mia, le sale caractère. Et oui je signe et je persiste Jasper et plus beau que Edward, je ne crains pas la Team Edwrad ^^**

**Voila... Et maintenant place aux pensée tortueuse de notre cher vampire !**

**Rien de bien nouveau enfaite c'est juste tt ce qui c'est passer avant mais de son point de vue à lui.**

**********

**- Edward** ! Hurle Alice.

**- Je suis là ! Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je me bloque, recevant les images de la vision qu'Alice vient d'avoir. Bella en haut d'une falaise, Bella qui saute dans le vide… Quelque chose en moi semble se briser quand je comprend : c'est fini, mon amour, ma Bella est morte, je ne la reverrais jamais. J'avais compris que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle, j'allais retourner auprés d'elle à Forks, mais c'est trop tard. Je voulais la protéger en partant de Forks, lui permettre de vivre normalement et heureuse, mais j'ai obtenu le contraire. Son corps repose au pied de cette falaise à présent…

_20 ans plus tard._

**- Tu es prêt ?** Me demande Emmett

J'acquiesce, c'est le seul mouvement dont je sois capable. Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle rentrée dans un énième lycée. Un petit lycée dans une grande ville du Dakota du Nord : Grand Forks. C'est Alice qui a choisi cette ville, je sais que ce qui l'a pousser à la choisir est le nom de cette ville, en souvenir de Bella, ma Bella… Contrairement à son habitude Alice est surexcitée comme si cette ville lui donnait un nouveau souffle, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, comme si elle savait que tout allait changer, bien que ses visons soient extrêmement floues sur cette journée. Le soleil à été quelque peu trop présent ces dernier jours nous empêchant de rentrer au lycée le jour prévu, nous sommes déjà observés en tant habituels mais arriver avec une semaine de retard n'arrange rien. En passant dans les couloirs j'entends ce que pensent les gens, j'entends leurs critiques à notre sujet. Une chance pour nous notre premier cours de la journée nous est commun. Et oui, les chose changent, après notre départ de Forks et _sa_ mort nous avons préféré rester groupés, pour pouvoir soutenir ceux d'entre nous qui flancheraient, faisant redoubler Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Premier cours de l'année : Math, quand nous rentrons dans la salle il n'y a personne, nous prenons des places séparées essayant de faire semblant, Jasper va posé sont sac sur une table au fond de la salle avant de revenir vers nous. Nous discutons entre nous, rigolant de l'attroupement que notre arrivée provoque. Au bout de quelques minutes une voix s'impose dans le brouhaha :

**- JE VOUDRAIS PASSER, SI C'EST PAS TROP DEMANDER !**

Alice se met à rire, tout comme nous, le groupe devant la porte bouge et une fille se fraye un passage parmi eux bousculant une ou deux filles au passage, qui la fusillent du regard. Son odeur me parvint alors qu'elle atteint la porte où elle s'arrête l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre sa route. Une odeur étrange, qui m'attire tout en me répugnant. Je la dévisage, légèrement bronzé, elle a de grands yeux chocolats et de long cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, je la trouve belle, c'est bien la première depuis _elle _**( normal c'est sa fille --' Ah MERDE il le sait pas encore ^^ )**. La fille s'arrête devant la table où Jasper a posé son sac en arrivant puis se tourne vers nous :

**- C'est à un de vous ?**

Elle nous agresserait presque **(c'est qu'elle nous mordrait !! =P).** Emmett **(je l'AiiiiiiiiiiME Oup's DSL DSL, je continue à corriger :D )** à envie de la tester et lance :

**- Si on répond non, tu fais quoi ?**

**- Dites non et vous verrez,** rétroque-t-elle

Je perçois des envies de meurtre mais comme les autres je répond non d'une voix angélique. Une lueur de défi passe dans son regard alors qu'elle se saisit du sac de Jasper pour l'expédier sur la table opposée de celle où il était installé, puis pose le sien sur cette même table avant de s'asseoir devant l'autre table, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les pieds sur l'autre chaise. Jasper s'irrite un peu mais ne dit rien, il se contente seulement d'aller chercher son sac et de dire à l'inconnue :

**- En fait c'était mon sac.**

Elle le regarde, sourit **(sourire de faux-cul t'as oublié de préciser chérie =) ah la la HEUREUSEMENT que je suis là --' )** et répond en entourant d'un geste les deux tables.

**- Et ça c'est MA place ! (instinct de territoire... elle doit tenir ça d'son père ^^' )**

Décidément elle a un mauvais caractère, je pense que je vais apprécier lire ses pensées, ça me détendra.

**- Miss Swan, veuillez tâcher d'être gentille avec vos camarades cette année.**

Je sursaute, le professeur rentre dans la classe, comment l'a-t-il appeler ? Miss Swan ? Comme ... ? Je me retourne vers Alice, elle pense à la même chose mais l'image de Bella sautant d'une falaise lui revient à l'esprit vitesse grand V. Rosalie fait un pas et nous présente, moi j'observe Miss Swan, elle semble absorber par la contemplation de son sac, mais je sais qu'elle écoute ce que nous expliquons. La sonnerie retentit, faisant se disperser le groupe entassé devant la salle, les élèves rentrent et nous nous installons. Rapidement Alice récupère son sac sur la table où elle l'avait posé, je comprend rapidement pourquoi, aucun élève ne s'installe à coté de Swan.

**-Oh je vois, bien Miss Swan vous allez devoir mettre votre asociabilité de coté pendant les cours de Mathématique de cette année ! Allez vous asseoir Miss Cullen, cette demoiselle paraît bien méchante comme ça mais elle ne vous dérangera pas. **Lance Mr C **( je l'AIIIME aussiiiiii =D ) ,** notre professeur **(même si j'aime pas les maths... enfin si j'aime, mais que en 3° ! allez savoir pourquoi... (Aa) ).**

Swan n'as pas l'air franchement ravi de ce changement dans son programme mais elle retire son sac de la table où Alice s'installe. Je garde Mr C mais j'écoute attentivement ce qui se passe.

**- Moi c'est Alice. Gentille et nouvelle.**

J'aurais dit soûlante et têtue mais la réponse sèche de Swan me fait sourire. Alice elle rigole carrément.

**- Lisiane. Asociale et Chiante !**

Au moins elle est franche, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Alice, oh la la, pauvre Lisiane, puisque Lisiane il y a, Alice ne va pas la lâcher. Je ne revis malheureusement pas Lisiane de la journée, je l'aperçut avec ses amis à la cafétéria mais plus après. Je sais que Jasper et Emmett ont sport avec elle. Le soir je demande a Alice :

**- Tu avais prévu qu'ont la rencontre, n'Est-ce pas ?**

**- En faite non ! Lisiane n'apparaît dans aucune de mes visions, où alors elle est extrêmement floue. Ça… m'intrigue.**

Je souris voila qui explique pourquoi elle ne la lâchera pas : elle veut percer son secret. **(comme toi avec Bella ! Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens... j'veux Bella & Edward, RIEN D'AUTRE... je l'ai déjà dit je suis REFRACTAIRE ! En plus elle a même plus d'mari !!! )**

***

Le temps passa à une vitesse affolante, nous somme déjà la semaine avant les vacances de Noël. J'attends, appuyé contre ma voiture, que Lisiane arrive. Alice et les autres sont partis chasser, pour ma part j'irai pendant les vacances. Je souris, ce matin avant de partir Alice m'a donné comme mission de faire en sorte que Lizzie s'amuse, puisqu'elle n'est pas là pour s'en charger je dois le faire moi. Elles se sont énormément reprochées, je sais que Alice pense trahir Bella avec cette nouvelle amitié mais je suis heureux qu'elle ait de nouveau quelque un avec qui parler, Jasper et Rosalie se sont également rapprochés de Lizzie, moi aussi, moins certes mais je fais des efforts. Pour ce qui est d'Emmett il semble la haïr complètement, pourquoi ? Aucune idée mais c'est pourtant ça. Ça y est la voila, sa mini noir s'engage dans le parking dans un bruit horrible, je ne donne pas une semaine à sa voiture avant qu'elle ne la lâche définitivement. Lizzie se gare à coté de moi, elle cherche Alice des yeux, elle sort lentement, une légère brise m'envoie son odeur, toujours aussi troublante, on dirait le mélange de deux espèces comme si elle était croisée avec un loup. Elle se dirige vers moi m'interrogeant du regard, je fais comme si je n'avais rien compris.

**- Salut**, me lance-t-elle, **Où sont les autres?**

-** Ils sont partit en randonnée avec nos parents.**

**- Je vois, donc on se retrouve est mal à l'aise**

**- Oui, juste toi et moi,** dis-je doucement.

Nos regards se croisent, son cœur accélère. Je m'empresse d'ajouter pour couper court au malaise.

-** Tu sais si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi je comprendrai on ne se connaît pas vraiment.**

**- Non, ça ne me pose aucun problème,** s'exclame-t-elle, **cette journée va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître. **

**_- _D'accord, on y va.**

Je prend la direction des établissements, elle me suit silencieuse, nous n'avons aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui. Elle a biologie, la matière qu'elle aime le moins, dans la salle j'entends le professeur préparé les instruments pour la dissection. Puis je me retourne et la rattrape par le bras.

**- Et si on allait marcher, plutôt ?** Proposai-je

**- Euh pourquoi pas, mais j'ai Bio là, tout de suite** ! Me répond-t-elle.

J'approche mon visage du sien et lui chuchote

**- C'est pas grave.**

Je l'entend hésiter, le fait de rater un cours pourrait être ennuyant, même si elle n'a pas l'intention de continuer dans cette voie et sécher pour passer du temps avec moi paraît lui plaire. Je lui souris finissant de la convaincre. **(GRR' tricheur !!! ^^ moi aussi j'veux qu'il me fasse risette !! :D )**

**- Bon, allons-y.**

Je l'entraîne avec moi, refaisant le même trajet mais à l'inverse.

**- Est-ce que je peux savoir où l'on va ?** lui ouvre la portière du coté passager de ma voiture et lui souris.

**- Monte et tu verras.**

Elle s'installe. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre. J'allume le contact, elle reste extrêmement silencieuse, elle doute. Je roule pendant cinq kilomètres et prend la direction de la forêt prés de Grand Forks.

**- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me tuer pour ensuite abandonner mon corps en pleine forêt ?** Me demande-t-elle.

J'explose de rire avant de lui répondre.

**- Ce n'est pas mon intention, disons que tu est ma prisonnière pour la journée !**

J'entends qu'elle accepterait d'être ma prisonnière pour une plus longue durée et je souris, étrangement, ça ne me dérangerais pas que cela arrive.

**********

**Oui je sais chapitre qui ne sert pas à rand mais je vous ait prévenu au début ^^**

**Alors Verdict !!!!**

**LucieBlack**

**Fou je veux BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... je sais je me répète mais je suis CAPRICIEUSE & en plus c'est pas le _moment_ de me CONTRARIER =P j'me suis défoulée sur les commentaires aujourd'hui =DDMoi ce que je trouve NUL c'est que Rosalie elle kiffe Lizzie alors qu'elle aime pas Bella... POURQUOI ???**


	7. Tête à tête

**Voila leur charmante journée !!!**

********

Je me gare avant la forêt, l'invitant à sortir.

**- Bon, et maintenant ?**

**- Tu n'as pas marre de me poser des questions ?**

**- Non, j'aime savoir ce que je fais !**

Lizzie me tire la langue en fermant la portière. Ses yeux se fixent sur la forêt, je la rejoint, me plaçant à ses cotés, je regarde à mon tour la forêt. Les nuances de couleurs sont exceptionnelles, la neige qui vient juste de tomber recouvre les arbres d'un léger filet blanc. Lisiane ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. Elle frissonne et resserre sa prise au tour de sa veste.

**- Si tu as froid, on peut retourner au lycée ?** Proposai-je

**- Non, c'est bon. Je me réchaufferais en marchant,** murmure-t-elle.

**- Allons-y alors.**

Elle me suit abandonnant sa quête de réponse, je me concentre ses pensées sont d'une clarté étonnante. Elle se revoit plus jeune, dans cette même foret, avec un homme, métissé et extrêmement grand et son frère, Atik. L'homme la porte dans ses bras et lui montre les arbres. Puis plus rien ses pensées s'évanouissent. Elle accélère le pas et se retrouve à mes cotés.

**- Alors ?** Demande-t-elle.

**- Alors,** répétai-je

**- Très drôle ! A quel moment cette marche va devenir intéressante, non parce que marcher en silence dans cette forêt ça je sais le faire toute seule.**

Je ris. Elle recommence à être normal, pas la fille que Alice l'a fait devenir.

**- Je m'en vais alors.**

**- Bah, si c'est pour te taire toute la journée c'est pas la peine de rester, effectivement.**

**- Sale caractère.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime!**

Elle sourit et part dans un fou rire incontrôlable, je ne comprend pas.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Je venais ici avec mes parents et mon père me répétait sans cesse que j'avais un sale caractère et c'est ce que lui répondait ma mère

Elle se calme.

**- Merci.**

**- Je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Tu ne te rends même pas compte.**

Des images défilent dans sa tête. Elle petite fille avec sa famille, puis plus tard dans des escaliers, le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Ses pleurs, ceux d'une autre femme dont le visage est caché par un voile. Je comprend alors pourquoi Alice m'a demander de la faire s'amuser. Lisiane a connu assez de malheurs comme ça !

**- Wow ! C'est magnifique !** S'exclame-t-elle.

Nous étions arrivés à l'endroit où je voulais l'emmener : une petite clairière où une source d'eau chaude avait élu domicile.

**- C'est une source d'eau chaude,** expliquai-je

Elle se baisse et trempe sa main dans l'eau.

**- Je vois ça.**

Lizzie s'assoie en ôtant ses chaussures, puis met les pieds dans l'eau. Un léger rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage et l'illumine. L'espace d'un instant je prend conscience à quel point elle est magnifique, l'espace d'un instant je me sens prêt à recommencer à vivre. Mais elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe de ses même yeux chocolats, les mêmes qu'_elle_.

**- Ça va Edward ?** Me demande-t-elle.

Je m'assoie à ses cotés.

**- Oui, très bien.**

Elle n'approfondit pas mais n'en pense pas moins. Dans ma tête ses pensée résonnent à nouveau : « Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il est pas comme ça d'habitude ? Bon Lizzie joue le jeu, fait la conversation. Allez parle »

**- Tu as bien fait de venir avec moi,** la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne parle, **ta classe de bio avait Dissection.**

**- C'est vrai ? Alors merci de m'avoir kidnappé**.

Elle explose de rire à sa propre phrase et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle. Je me souvint de la première fois que je l'ai vue, ce matin-là j'avais eu l'impression d'un mauvais caractère. Où était cette jeune fille là ? Elle se calme et m'explique son horreur pour la biologie puis attrape son téléphone. Je remarque qu'elle compose le numéro du lycée.

**- Je veux pas que ma mère apprenne que j'ai séché,** m'explique-t-elle. **Oui bonjour je suis Mme Swan, la mère de Lisiane Black**, une pause, **oui, voila Lisiane est malade et je préfère la garder à la maison aujourd'hui,** pause, **oui**, re-pause, **très bien. Au revoir.**

Lisiane raccroche et sourit.

**- Toujours aussi facile,** elle me tend son téléphone. **Tiens, tes parents risquent de ne pas appréciés.**

Carlisle et Esmée ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur mais je joue le jeu.

***

La journée est passée trop vite à mon goût, être avec Lisiane me détend. Elle se définit comme asociale mais je dirait plutôt timide. Pour la connaître il faut aller vers elle et lui donner du temps, et alors elle se montre telle qu'elle est vraiment, un ange ! Voila comment je la définis : un ange qui ce cache derrière un masque de froideur. Je gare ma voiture à sa place initiale. J'accompagne Lizzie jusqu'à la sienne et lui ouvre la portière.

**- Gentleman,** murmure-t-elle et je l'entend ajouter mentalement « et charmant ». **Merci pour cette journée**.

« J'aime passer du temps avec toi » voulut-elle ajouté mais elle s'abstint et se contenta de sourire.

**- C'était un vrai plaisir.** Répondis-je, **j'ai apprécié passer ce temps en ta compagnie**

Elle rougit et j'entends les battements de son cœur accélérer.

**- Bon, bonne soirée,** balbutie-t-elle.

**- Bonne soirée Lizzie, à demain.**

Elle monte dans sa voiture et je referme la portière de sa mini.

***

Quand je me gare devant la maison, Alice m'attend déjà sur le perron, je répond à sa question muette.

**- Oui, je pense qu'elle s'est amusée.**

**- Que tu dis,** répond ma sœur, **je n'ai aucune vision de cette journée. Juste une forêt même toi tu étais flou.**

**- On est allés** **marcher.**

Je pénètre dans le salon le lutin, comme l'a surnommée Lizzie, sur les talons.

**- Bonjour, tu as passé une bonne journée apparemment.** Me dit Jasper.

Je m'arrête et le dévisage.

**- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai plus senti aussi heureux. 20 ans pour être précis. Lisiane à su te rendre le sourire comme elle nous l'a rendu.**

Plusieurs éléments rentrent dans ma tête : Alice est heureuse de ce qui se passe mais elle à peur de trahir Bella., Jasper espère que le bonheur qui nous habite va continuer, Rosalie ne sait pas, elle se sent dépassée par les événements, et Emmett lui est entre la tristesse et la colère.*****

-** Non Emmett, elle ne remplacera jamais Bella**, lui dis-je avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre.

-** Pourtant c'est l'impression que ça donne, depuis que Lisiane est arrivé dans vos vies c'est comme si Bella n'avait jamais existé**.

Alice est la plus rapide à réagir. Elle explose.

-** JAMAIS, je t'interdis de dire ça, ce n'est pas parce que Lisiane te rappelle Bella que tu dois nous accuser de continuer à vivre.**

Voila qui règle le problème Emmett : il haïssait Lizzie pas comme ça mais parce qu'il ne veut pas oublier Bella. C'est vrai que la ressemblance entre Lizzie et Bella était flagrante : les mêmes cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, les mêmes yeux chocolats, le même nom de famille, pour être franc Lisiane pourrait être la fille de Bella, enfin si _elle_ n'était pas morte il y a 20 ans. Alarmée par nos cris Esmée se précipite dans le salon.

**- Il n'y a rien Esmée,** la rassurai-je, il était tant que ce problème soit exposé. Pour ma part je prend conscience que ma Bella est morte, j'avais espéré que les visions de Alice auraient eu des ratés, mais le temps avait passé et elle ne me reviendrait pas et c'est grâce à Lisiane que je comprend ça.

****************

***** Dans ce texte de Diderot, philosophe des Lumières, nous verrons par quel procédé un tahitiens réfute la thèse de colonisateur selon laquelle les tahitiens sont des libertins et des ignorants, par un réquisitoire appuyé de questions rhétoriques pour démontrer et convaincre ses camardes tahitiens des méfaits de la protégé des colonisateurs dans leurs contrées. (**j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur le brouillon de ma problématique de C.C et quand ma Mia l'a lu, elle ma fait remarquer que c'était bizarre en plein milieu de mon chapitre, n'empêche on a bien rigolé donc je vous la met)**.

**Pour répondre à la question que vous n'osez pas poser : Oui, Bella ne vas pas tarder à (re)débarquer dans la vie des Cullen…Jacob fera son retour prochainement, je pense, d'ici 2 ou 3 j'écris l'histoire en même temps que je la publie je ne peux pas savoir, mais rassurez-vous quand vous lirez ce chapitre les prochains seront déjà écrits… Même si il faudra patienter, oui il sont écrit mais selument sur papier il faut encore que je mette un point final au chap 8 (rappelez-vous c'est celui quui me posait de gros probléme) mais les suivant jusqua'au chap 12 sont complet et écrit pas necore sur l'ordi, certe, mais écrit !!!**

**Tibou06-29 ( ou Mia ) se passe de commentaires pour cette fois ... pas vraiment la tête à ça ^^ Il est possible que j'aie laissé passer plus de fautes que d'habitude, si vous les remarquez je m'en excuse... Oh & on m'a fait remarquer aussi que -justement- j'en laissais passer quelques unes... j'avoue j'ai du mal parfois avec les conjugaisons, genre entre le futur & le conditionnel & même parfois le présent & le passé simple. Mais je progresse, je progresse ! xD j'ai déjà moins de mal que Lucie, si vous voyiez ses textes avant qu'ils ne passent entre mes mains -ou plutot dans mon ordi ! ^^ LOL je RIGOLE ML !! x)**

**Alors verdict !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	8. Bella

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je viens de passer une de ces journées que je n'oublierai jamais. Bon d'accord j'ai eu un méchant flip au départ mais le reste s'est magnifiquement bien passée. Edward s'est avéré être un super mec et j'arrive à parler avec lui avec la même facilité que quand je parle avec Alice. Je suis sûre que personne n'est aussi étrange que moi, genre quand on parle je me bloque au début puis je me détend complètement ensuite. J'ai l'impression de m'attacher à lui… Ce soir quand il m'a dit qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec moi, mon cœur c'est étrangement emballé et le feu aux joues qui monte aussi vite ça s'invente pas, même si j'avais failli dire la même chose deux secondes auparavant, donc en fait ça m'a fait super plaisir. Vraiment bizarre. Je soupire en me rappelant de chaque instant de cette journée parfaite. Dans mon sac mon téléphone se met à sonner m'arrachant à mes souvenirs. Je me lève et le récupère, le nom de Edward s'affiche. Je décroche.

**-Qu'Est-ce que tu as trafiqué avec mon frère aujourd'hui ?**

**- Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu Alice ? Moi je vais très bien.**

**- Oui, oui _bonjour._ Alors ?**

**- Écoute si tu veux vraiment savoir demande donc à ton frère.**

Je raccroche, ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle ne m'appelle pas. Enfin il ne s'est rien passé concrètement mais si elle a envie de croire le contraire je ne vais pas la contredire.

***

Allez démarre, mais p***** démarre !!! Non !!! Ça y est c'est officiel ma voiture est morte, l'avant-dernier jour de cours avant Noël et elle me lâche… Je vais faire comment moi, même si je vais passer une semaine à Forks il me reste quand même une semaine ici, à _Grand_ Forks. Bon, direction la maison.

**- Maamaann !**

Pas de réponse.

**- Maamaann !**

Silence.

**- Isabella Swan, autrement dit MAAMAANN !!!**

**- Oui, oui je suis là. Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Ma mère descend les escaliers, les cheveux attachés en un chignon, légèrement maquillée et en tailleur talons aiguilles, Anne dans un bras, son sac dans l'autre.

**- Tu peux nous déposer au lycée ? La mini est fini.**

**- Oh ! Je vois. Bon LES GARCONS on y va.**

Du bruit à l'étage, un troupeau d'éléphant aurait sûrement été plus discret, mais que voulez-vous ce sont mes frangins.

**- Sauf si… Non, Lisiane prend,** elle fouille dans son sac**, la Chevrolet.**

Elle me tend des clés.

**- Maman ma mini roule mieux en panne que ton antiquité.**

**- C'est ça ou tu y vas à pied.**

**- Très bien, en route mauvaise bande.**

Je sors suivie par mes deux frères. Dehors est stationnée une vieille Chevrolet rouge. Elle à fait son temps mais bon c'est tout ce que l'on a. J'ouvre la portière du conducteur et grimpe dans le tas de ferraille. Le chemin est moins pénible que je ne l'avais imaginé, je dépose Valerian à son collège et Atik chez John. Chanceux ! Ils n'ont pas cours de la matinée, eux. Quant à moi je reprend la route vers mon lycée, par contre je me gare avant le lycée et fais le reste de la route à pied, c'est simplement hors de question qu'on me voit dans cette chose. Les Cullen sont déjà là, Alice à l'air surexcitée, comme d'habitude.

-** Bonjour** ! Lance-t-elle, **Alors enfin les vacances?**

Je salue Jasper et Edward qui me fait son petit sourire en coin, aaarrrggghhh, trop beau.

-** Oui, enfin,** répondis-je alors qu'elle m'entraîne, **vous allez faire quoi** ?

**- Edward pense à rester ici, mais nous autres pauvres gens, nous allons voir de la famille a Denali.**

Denali ??? C'est ou ça ?

**- Cool.**

**- Et toi ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**- Une semaine ici et une semaine chez mon père. La routine**

**- Ooooh ! Tu pars quand ?**

**- Dimanche prochain. Même si je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.**

**- Tu m'éttone.**

Alice me sourit, compatissante, je lui ai raconté, dans les grands traits, mon histoire, elle me comprend.

-** Nous on part ce soir. Mais comme Edward reste, il te tiendra compagnie.**

Elle me tire la langue et rejoint Jasper. Je rigole.

**- Elle a raison,** me murmure une voix.

Edwar est juste derrière moi. Son souffle caresse mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'éloigne, à contre cœur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je l'embrasse devant tout le monde sans son accord… Si ? Je lui souris légèrement.

**- Où est ta voiture ?** Demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était pour lui il n'y a rien, évidement !

**- Elle m'a lâché ce matin, donc…**

Je suis venue avec une antiquité, ajoutai-je mentalement.

**- Tu est venue a pied,** s'exclame Alice.

J'acquiesce. Menteuse que je suis.

**- Si tu as besoin appelle moi, je viendrai te chercher.** Continue-t-elle.

**- Non, c'est bon Alice.** Répondis-je.

**- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, je viens te chercher demain matin à 7h. Et je te ramène ce soir.**

**- NON… Non pas ce soir, ma mère passe me chercher.**

J'aurais l'air de quoi si elle me ramène et qu'après je retourne chercher la Chevrolet ? Non, elle ne dois pas me ramener. Elle me fixe, assez longtemps. Puis se résigne.

**- Très bien, mais tu ne pourra pas te défiler demain.**

**- D'accord. Demain matin 7h.**

Pas la peine d'essayer de se défiler… Atik et Valerian devrons se débrouiller sans moi. Journée banale de chez banale, mise à part les GRANDES conversations sur les vacances, le lycée c'est le lycée. Que voulez vous…

***

7h. Alice se gare. P*****, elle est réglée comme un coucou ! Moi je suis encore dans ma chambre. J'attrape mon sac et sors. En bas j'entend la sonnette de l'entrée retentir, je suis encore dans les escaliers, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Mais personne ne parle. J'arrive sur le palier. Je m'arrête. Le spectacle qui s'impose à moi est assez… étrange : ma mère est livide et immobile, la main encore sur la poignée, Alice est en face, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Un silence de plomb s'est installé dans l'entrée. Je m'avance vers elle.

**- C'est impossible,** murmure mon lutin. Bella ?

PARDON ??? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Et comment elle connaît le prénom de ma mère ???

**- Oh mon dieu Alice !**

Ma mère lâche la poignée et serre Alice dans ses bras. Cette dernière semble choquée mais elle finit par entourer ma mère de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

**- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Tu es vivante ! Tu es là !**

Arrêt sur image. Il se passe quoi là ?

-** C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**********

**Hum, hum. Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre très nul. Les prochains seront beaucoup mieux !!!Désolée de vous faire attendre sur ce chapitre nul !**

**LucieBlack**


	9. Les vampires

Tadaaaa et voila ça y est je reviens en force les gens (** vous êtes pas dans la merde ! héhé **), ça fait je sais mais enfin je peux vous poster la suite ET fin de cette fiction** ( WOUHOU, ça c'est d'la bonne nouvelle, débouchez l'champaaaaaaagne )** !!!!! Et petite explication le passage en italique est tiré directement du livre Tentation **( plagieuse ! ).**

**Chapitre 9 - Les vampires**

**- Ouah !** C'est le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer.

Nous sommes dans le salon, moi sur le fauteuil, ma mère et Alice sur le canapé. Cette dernière vient de m'expliquer certaines choses à son sujet et la raison pour laquelle elle et ma mère se connaissent.

**- Lizzie ça va ?** Me demande mon lutin.

**- Oui, je crois. J'ai l'impression que grand-père me raconte une de ses histoires,** dis-je à ma mère.

**- Oui c'est grâce à leur légende que j'ai découvert tout ça les Cullen** **(3)**

**- Les légendes ? **Demande Alice, intriguée

**- Les légendes Quileutes**, répondons ma mère et moi à l'unisson.

**- Attend Bella tu veux dire que c'est… ton mari… son père…**

Les pensée de Alice durent s'éclairer d'un coup.

**- Les loups protecteur.**

**- Oui,** murmure ma mère.

**- Qui ? **Demande Alice à nouveau.

**- Jacob Black.**

**- Qu'Est-ce que ces que ses «　loups protecteurs　» ? Et qu'Est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ?** Demandai-je rapidement.

**- Tu te souviens de la légende d'Ephraïm Black ( moi j'tuerais ma maman si elle m'avait donné un nom pareil OO' )**? Demande ma mère.

**- Oui. C'est la préférée de Atik. Elle raconte comment le chef s'est transformé en loup à cause des vampires.**

-** Ton père est l'un d'eux. Il se transforme en loup quand des vampires activent à Forks. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la forte croissance de tes frères soit due à la présence des Cullen, ici, à Grand Forks ( Mais nooooon, c'est les hormones expérimentales, rappelle-toi Bella ! xD Petit clin d'oeil à ceux qui connaissent les bouquins quasiment par coeur ; si vous comprenez pas Lucie me le dira & je vous expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre que je corrigerai :D ).**

Je médite sur ses paroles **( ooooohm *posture du moine boudhiste* ),** me détachant entièrement de la conversation. Si mon père est un loup, mes frères aussi mais Anne et moi que somme-nous ?** ( des SORCIEEEERES, aaaaah au bûcher, au bûcher ! :P )**Je regarde ma princesse dans le salon, elle joue avec une de ses poupées. Elle est si petite et fragile que j'ai peur de ce que l'avenir lui réserve maintenant qu'elle va vivre dans un monde différent de celui que l'on a connu jusqu'à présent. Anne lève ses yeux noisettes de sa poupée et la lâche pour venir. Elle pose une de ses petites mains sur mon avant-bras et, par petites vagues, le calme me revient** ( Jasper, sort de ce corps ! ).**

**- Pas peur Lizzie**. Dit-elle fière d'elle avant de retourner à son jeu.

**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

La question que pose Alice m'arrache à mes pensées.

**- Rien.**

**- Non, qu'Est-ce que Anne vient de faire ?** Demande à nouveau la vampire.

Ma mère nous regarde ma sœur et moi.

**- Oh ça, **répondis-je.** Quand je suis pas au top ou des trucs comme ça, Anne viens me voir et ça va mieux.**

Les secondes s'écoule après ma «　révélation　» puis Anne se lèvent à nouveau et rejoint Alice. Elle la regarde puis pose sa petite main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle reste ainsi quelques seconde puis retourne à sa poupée.

**- Bella, s'exclame Alice, ta fille est comme Jasper ( héhé, who was right ? ( H ) Non, non n'applaudissez pas, c'est rien ; j'vous assure ! :D ).**

-** Pardon ?** Demande ma mère.

Mon regard passe de ma mère à Alice puis se pose sur Anne avant de revenir à Alice qui explique **( eh bah .. & elle est pas hypnotisée ? ).**

**- Elle manipule les émotions des gens.**

Ma mère regarde Anne, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées.

**- Je le savais,** finit-elle par avouer.** Mais j'espérais tellement me tromper.**

Elle avait murmuré se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à nous. Alice laisse échapper quelques secondes puis pose une main sur le bras de ma mère.

**- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé après que je t'ai vu sauter de la falaise. ( Il serait p'têt temps, ouais .. )**

Ma mère semble revenir à la réalité, se tourne vers Alice et ajoute :

**- Tu veux dire après que tu nous ait vu sauter ? Jacob à plongé juste après moi !**

***

Le regard que me lance Alice exprime clairement que non elle ne l'as pas vu. Sa main froide sur moi me ramène 20 ans en arrière, le jour où tout à commencé. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lisiane s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil : elle n'as plus l'intention d'intervenir dans la conversation **( enfin elle la ferme, celle-là ! Hahahaha, je RIGOLE )**. Je ferme les yeux laissant les souvenir de ses 20 dernières années me revenir avec force, je commene mon histoire là où Alice m'a perdu : le jour où j'ai sauté de cette falaise.

_«　- Respire, m'ordonna une voix anxieuse, respire Bella ! Allez ! Respire !._

_Des taches noirs s'épanouirent devant mes yeux, de plus en plus grosse, obscurcissant la lumière. Je me heurté à un rocher. Il n'était pas gelée comme l'océan. Il était même chaud. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de la main de Jack qui frappait mon dos pour m'obliger à recracher ce qu'il restait d'eau à l'intérieur de moi. La barre de fer qui m' avait tirée hors de la mer avait été également…chaude… J'avais le vertige; les points noirs cachaient tout. Était-je entrain de mourir une deuxième fois ? Le bruit des vagues s'estompa dans les ténèbres se réduisant à un murmure qui paraissait provenir de mes oreilles…_

_- Bella ? Demanda Jacob, un peu moins tendu qu'auparavant. Bella chérie, tu m'entends._

_Je tentais de lui répondre mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de mes lèvres._

_- Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle perdu conscience? S'enquit quelque un d'autre._

_Cette voix me ramena à la réalité.　»_

E**t c'est là, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, que j'ai compris, j'aimais Edward mais Jacob avait pris sa place dans mon cœur ( Aaaaaalléluia ! ( 8 ) :D ). La semaine suivante je rejoignis Jacob et lui avouai tout ( pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai péché .. ), cela me fit du bien, exorcisant le mal ( fallait l'dire tout d'suite, j'taurai filé de l'eau bénite :D ) et surtout je lui dis que je voulais être avec lui. Trois ans plus tard nous nous mariions et avions Lisiane et Atik l'année d'après. Valérian suivit rapidement et nous emménageâmes ici à Grand Forks. Quitter Forks avait été difficile mais nous en avions besoin. Ici tout avait été plutôt facile, nous avions une vie heureuse et simple et tout à basculé il y a 3ans. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi les cauchemars du passé avait refait surface et Jacob était parti alors que Anne n'avait que un an. A partir de là j'avais recommencé à sombrer sauf que là personne n'était là pour me sauver, enfin presque, Lisiane et Atik avaient fait de leur mieux pour me soutenir, mais je sombrais quand même.**

Je sens les larmes revenir au fur et à mesure que je raconte mon histoire à Alice. Lisiane a rejoint Anne et joue avec elle. Ma fille aînée est sûrement celle qui en veut le plus à Jacob. Alice ferme les yeux et murmure :

**- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue alors ?**

C'est aussi la question que je me pose. Mon regard se pose sur une photo accrochée au mur, une photo des enfants, une idée me vient et je demande :

**- Vois-tu l'avenir des enfants?**

Ma question semble la surprendre mais elle récupère rapidement son expression naturelle. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et le visage de Alice se crispe par la concentration. J'attends, Alice rouvre les yeux et me fixe.

**- Le néant. Tes fils sont… invisibles. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas.**

**- Et les filles? **Demandai-je à nouveau.

**- Floues, et tout autour d'elles aussi.**

Les Quileutes n'avaient pas menti. Je souris. Les loups- protecteurs sont dotée d'une protection contre les vampires et les enfants l'ont sûrement aussi.

**- Mais… elles disparaissent parfois !** S'exclame la Cullen.

**- Tout comme j'ai disparu pour toi c'est 20 dernières années.**

La réponse à cette question illumine le visage d'Alice comme un éclair.

**- Oh, Bella ! **S'exclame-t-elle

En une fraction de seconde des bras froids me serrent. Je prend Alice dans mes bras, la berçant tendrement.

**- A ton tour, raconte-moi c'est 20 dernières années chez les Cullen.**

La vampire s'éloigne et commence :

**- Quand nous sommes partis de Forks, nous avons d'abord rejoint les Denali. Emmett et Rosalie sont partis voyager dans le Nord de la France. Edward, lui, traquait Victoria, mais apparemment tes amis Quileutes s'en sont occupés.**

J'acquiesce à l'évocation de ce souvenir que je tâchais d'oublier.

**- Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée et moi somme resté ensembles, tentant de nous convaincre que Edward avait raison. Que nous étions partis pour ton bien. Edward est revenu, la semaine suivante nous rejoignons Emmett et Rosalie dans le nord de la Belgique, où ils nous avaient trouvé un village parfait. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu sauter de cette falaise et après tu as disparu. A partir de là nous avons tous «　sombrés　» : Edward c'est enfermé dans un silence pendant 15 ans, Emmett était simplement furieux de ne pas avoir su te protéger, Rosalie et Jasper étaient extrêmement tristes, Jasper plus que nous tous. Et puis on c'est mit à se battre, pour toi, on savait que tu ne souhaiterais pas nous voir comme ça… Alors on a essayé de recommencer vivre. Voilà vingt ans chez les Cullen. ( attention les gens, c'est le moment d'la larmichette ! )**

Je suis mal a l'aise après ce discours. Je pose une main tendrement sur le bras d'Alice.

**- Tu m'as manqué,** murmurais-je, beaucoup.

Je la serre dans mes bras du plus fort que je peux pour lui illustrer mon propos** ( ah parce qu'il lui faut un dessin, en plus ' ).**

Quelque chose vibre** ( .. no comment :D ) **et une mélodie retentit** ( ah ils font d'la musique maintenant ?? Wouaaah ! ). **Alice attrape son téléphone et décroche.

**- Non tout vas bien. Edward tu te détends, je te rappelle que tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ! Elle fait une pause, oui c'est ça.**

Elle raccroche.

- E**dward s'inquiète que nous ne soyons pas encore au lycée. Mais nous n'irons pas, non ! Et il faut aussi que j'explique à Lizzie comment bloquer ces pensées quand elle est avec Edward ! ( ouais parce que moi, telle que j'connais l'auteure, ces pensées risquent d'être pas catholiques .. y a qu'à voir avec le truc qui vibre, hein ! )**

**- DE QUOI ?** Demanda mon aînée en nous rejoignant rapidement.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil tout en questionnant Alice du regard. Mais ce fut moi qui répondit.

**-Certains vampires peuvent avoir certains dons particuliers. Alice à des visions subjectives sur l'avenir des gens, Jasper ressent toutes les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent et Edward…, j'eus des difficulté à prononcé son nom mais la douleur avait depuis longtemps disparu ( ben alors pourquoi t'as des difficultés, PATATE --' C'est bien du Bella Swan, ça - & du Lucie Black par la même occasion -_- ). Edward lit dans les pensées.**

Les joues de ma fille rougirent étrangement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

**- Donc quand je suis avec lui il entend tout ce que je pense ?**

Alice confirme d'un léger hochement de tête et ma fille s'empourpre encore plus** ( j'le savais qu'elle avait des pensées perverses, s'te sale gosse ! ). **Je souris, me rappelant les pensée que moi-même avait pu avoir auprès d'Edward 20 ans auparavant.

**- Heureusement il y a un moyen plus ou moins efficace de l'en empêcher : Penser à autre chose. Chanter une chanson dans sa tête, réciter un poème ..** Expliqua la Cullen.

Le regard de Lisiane se fixa quelque instants sur un point qu'elle seul pouvait voir puis une lueur de compréhension éclaira ses yeux.

**- Facile,** murmura-t-elle.

Alice et moi explosons de rire face à son air fier. La journée défila avec les discussions qui nous animaient parfois perturbées par les coups de téléphone inquiets des membres de la famille Cullen.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9 je tient a préciser que tout retard prit a partir de maintenat sera a repprocher à la correctrice qui est en possesion de la TOTALITE des chapitres !!!

Désolé pour l'attente !!!!

LucieBlack


	10. Une semaine a deux

**PETIT MOT D'LA CORRECTRICE : Bon, j'suis désolée pour le retard mais figurez-vous que j'passe mon BAC cette année & que cette future bachelière est en plus doublée d'une grosse flemmarde. Alors c'est pas que j'vous aime pas, mais j'pense que j'vais prendre un peu du temps pour moi, d'accord :D Un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, ça vous va ? allez, quoi, faut faire durer l'plaisir ! ;)**

**Bonne année cher/chère Lecteur/lectrice, voila le chapitre 10 !!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 10 : Une semaine à deux**

**  
**Alice est partie. Ce matin, elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'Edward ne sais dernier m'as téléphoner pour savoir si je voulais passer la journée "en sa compagnie", j'ai dit oui bien sûr et voilà maintenant i faut que je le dise a ma mère. Elle est là, assise à la table de la cuisine, Anne sur les genoux. Anne a un don. Maintenant que je sais pour les cullen ça me parait evident pour elle,mais y aurais-je cru dans l'autre cas ?

**- maman?  
- oui,** repond-elle  
**- je vais passer la journée avec un des frères d'Alice,** commençais-je

Ma mère lève les yeux vers moi rapidement et me dit dans un souffle

**- Edward ne doit pas mettre le pied près d'ici**

je reste muette devant sa réaction. Pourquoi etre aussi catégorique? j'ouvre la bouche  
pour répondre mais elle me devance

**- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas contre toi mais il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis et si il s'approche d'ici il va sentir mon odeur**

j'aquiesce et compose le numéro d'Edward. tiens je le connait par coeur maintenant? Trois tonalités et il decroche

**- oui  
- Edward, c'est lizzie  
- je sais,** repondit-il amusé. **Tu ne veux plus passer la journée avec moi ?  
- bien sur que si, c'est juste que tu ne peux pas venir me chercher jusque chez moi, il y a des travaux. Je te rejoins à ... deux rues du lycée. D'accord ?**

ma voix tremble, quelle piètre menteuse. Il doit le sentir mais en parfait gentleman accepte et raccroche. Ma mère sourit étrangement. Je prend mon sac, les embrasse elle et ma princesse et sors. Je rejoins Edward à pied pour avoir le temps de focaliser mes pensées sur autre chose que ce qui est arrivé hier. Je tourne au coin de la rue. Sa volvo grise garée à quelques cntimètres de lui et son sourire angélique.

**- salut** , dis-je  
**- tu vas bien?** demanda-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière du coté passager

**- plutôt et toi?**

La conversation continue ainsi politesse sur politesse. Je remarque qu'il nous conduisait dans la fôret où tout avait commencé. Je frissonnais au souvenir de cette journée il y à peine une semaine pourtant

**- tu es bien silencieuse. A quoi penses-tu?** demanda-t-il

comme si tu ne savais pas!

-** a rien,** mentis-je

ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur moi puis revinrent sur la route. Il gare la voiture sur le bas côté et se tourne vers moi

**- Qu'y a-t-il?** demanda-t-il

Un mensonge vite !

**- Je pense à la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller chez mon père**

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge mais c'est tous ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Il ne semble pas me croire mais reflechis quelques instants. Je tourne alors toutes mes pensées vers la rancoeur que j'ai pour mon père si jamais l'idée de lire mes pensées l'effleure. Je tente de calmer les battements de mon coeur quand il se rapproche dangereusement du mien. Il depose un baiser sur ma joue et murmure

**- je n'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus.**

Il s'éloigne de moi et se réengage sur la route. Mon regard se pose sur le paysage et mon coeur se calme doucement alors qu'il se gare devant la fôret cette fois. Je sors prenant bien soin de prendre mon temps. Une vague de souvenir me revint à la vue des  
arbres toujours blancs de neige.

**- on retourne à la source ?** proposa-t-il

j'aquiesce et commençais à marcher. Toujours silencieuse. Nous arrivons rapidement à la source et comme il y a une semaine j'ôte mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et installe mes pieds dans l'eau. Edward m'imite et je lui souris. Il s'installe près de moi, trop peut-  
être. Mon coeur accélère subitement, alors qu'il pose une main froide dans mon dos.

**- ça te derange?** demanda-t-il doucement  
- **non,** repondis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule. Je l'entend respirer un peu plus fort

**- ça te derange ?** lui demandais-je à mon tour

il passa son bras autour de ma taille et repondit

**- nullement**

Nous discutâmes ainsi enlacés toute la journée jusqu'a ce que mon téléphone sonne et que la voie d'Atik me ramène a la réalité

**- Lizzie il est 17h et maman voudrais que tu rentres. Donc rapplique**

Il avait raccroché avant même que je puisse parler. Je range mon téléphone sans me détacher d'Edward. ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front et il murmura

**- Allez viens , je te ramène**

Il nous détache et se lève. Je remet mes chaussure et me lève a mon tour. Je le suis en silence jusqu'a la voiture où je m'installe à nouveau

* * *

Mon réveil sonne quelque part à ma droite. Je l'etein et m'étire de mes pensées se perdant dans les méandres de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Edward et moi l'avions passée exclusivement ensemble. Nous l'avions partagée entre notre source , comme il avait  
prit l'habitude de l'appeler, et l'air des parcs de la ville. Un petit parc de verdure ou trônait un kiosque au centre et des bancs à l'abris des feuillages même si avec la neige cela été relatif. Notre relation avait encore evolué de jour en jour devenant plus tactile, plus proche aussi. J'avais pris conscience que j'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'avais recommencé, le soir, à ecrire dans mon cahier des petites phrases, tentant de  
mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour mon vampire blond **( VENITIEN ! Grrr ).** Garder le secret devant lui m'était devenu facile: je ne pensais a rien en sa présence comme quand j'écris , vidant mon cerveau de toutes mes pensées. Je souris en me remémorant nos moment de tendresse passés. Tellement simple avec lui, nous devons sûrement paraître être un couple aux yeux des passants. Je repensais aux frissons qui m'avait parcouru la première fois que les lèvres froide d'Edward avait effleuré la peau de mon cou ant de l'embrasser alors que je  
lui parlais** ( ça, ça veut dire TA GUEULE xD ).** Je me lève et me prépare , nous avions rendez-vous au parc en début d'apès- midi ce qui me laissait du temps avec mes frères et ma soeur. Une fois prête je descendis prendre mon petit-dejeûner. Atik dort encore, 9h c'est encore un peu tôt pour lui. Anne jouait déjà dans le salon devant des dessins animés, seul valérian est dans la cuisine les yeux plongés dans son bol de céréales. Je depose un baiser sur son front, bien que je soit obligée de me tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire. Je me sers un verre de  
jus d'orange et le rejoint à la table où il m'a déjà servi un bol de céréales

- **Bonjour frangine ! Bien dormi?** Questiona-t-il  
-** Très bien, petit frère et toi?  
- petit, petit, tu t'es regardée du haut de ton mètre 60 ?**

je lui tire la langue, franchement puéril de ma part mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve. Il explose de rire et je rigole avec lui. Un bruit à l'étage m'indique qu'Atik se lève, bien que apparement tomber soit plus exact. Quelques minutes plus tard il nous a rejoint portant simplement un jean. Il s'arrête à la porte de la cuisine, et tourne les talons. Valérian me sourit et quelques secondes plus tard un cri retentit alors que je  
prépare le petite dejeuner de mon jumeau. Ce dernier revint dans la cuisine , Anne posée sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patate. Il s'installe et fait s'asseoir Anne sur ses genoux. Ma princesse me regarde et je lui tends son biberon dont elle s'empare rapidement. A 4ans c'est le seul petit dejeuner qu'elle accepte, essayez de lui faire avalé des céréales a ce monstre, je peux vous garantir que c'est peine perdu. J'aimais  
ces matins là où, ma mère absente, nous étions réunis juste tout les quatre et nos rires seuls venaient combler le silence de la maison. 13H, je prends mon sac, embrasse mes frères et Anne et sors. Je rejoins le parc et m'installe sur notre banc, je sors mon calepin et un stylo et commence à ecrire en attendant Edward. A ce moment là toute pensée quitte mon pauvre cerveau.

* * *

PDV EDWARD **( PDV & non pas POV, nous sommes FRANÇAIS(E)(S) on dit Point De Vue & non Point Of View ! :P Ouais, ai décidé d'faire ma chieuse :DD )**

lisiane est assise sur un des bancs du pard, une jambe repliée sous l'autre. Ses longs cheveux noirs forment une cascade devant son visage. Elle tient un crayon et ecrit avec rapidité sur son petit calepin qu'elle a posé sur sa jambe. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. J'ai envie d'être près d'elle mais quelque chose m'en empêche: Ma Bella ( n'abordons pas ce sujet-là, Edward, nous allons nous fâcher ! ). Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir oublier que j'avais abandonnée celle que j'aimais, et qu'elle s'était donné la mort par ma faute ( c'est ça de s'croire trop intelligent & de vouloir prendre les décisions pour les autres ! :D ). J'avais tenté, à mon tour de mourir. Je m'étais rendu chez les volturis, j'allais les provoquer mais les autres m'avaient rattrapé avant et Alice m'avait dit que Bella n'aurais jamais accepté que je fasse ça, elle aurait voulu que je continue même sans elle, pour elle , alors j'ai continué, enfin j'ai fais semblant jusqu'a ce jour de Septembre ou Lizzie est rentrée dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui elle est là, demain chez son père, je sais qu'elle ne le souhaite pas mais elle n'as pas le choix. Nous venons de passer une semaine ensemble, je repense à chaque instant passé à ses coté, ses sourires, elle fronce le nez, quand quelque chose lui deplaît. Elle écrit toujours, ce  
qui m'étonne, ses pensées n'expriment rien, c'est souvent le cas ces derniers jours. Une brise de vent lui amène mon odeur car elle lève ses yeux chocolat vers moi, l'image de Bella s'impose à moi l'espace d'une seconde. puis s'évanouit quand elle me murmure:

**- viens t'asseoir**

je la rejoins et m'installe à ses coté, elle pose son stylo et referme son carnet. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une phrase, une simple phrase qui finit de me convaincre." Amoureuse d'un ange ; ce sont les flammes de ses regards qui me condamnent". Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire à moi, geste maintes fois répété ses 3 derniers jours mais cette fois je pose mes lèvres près de son oreille.  
**- ne m'oublie pas quand tu seras là-bas.** murmurais-je  
sa tête posée sur mon épaule bouge et je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon cou, elle murmure  
**- comment pourrais-je?**  
un frisson me parcourut de ses mots, son souffle continue d'effleurer mon cou et elle reprend:  
**- tu t'es emparé de mon coeur, tu le mets au supplice ! ***  
ses mains effleurent mon torse puis elle s'éloigne de moi, du moins elle essaye, mes bras ressèrent leur etreinte sur elle et c'est à mon tour de murmurer  
**- je ne mérite pas ces mots-là. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de m'accrocher à toi, tu es un tresor de vie, tu m'as rendu la mienne avant de me voler à mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui t'es emparée de moi.  
**j'entends son coeur accélérer, lentement elle revint nicher sa tête dans mon cou  
**- je veux rester là, pour toujours, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève à toi. Je veux, non j'exige qu'on me laisse à tes bras encore.** murmure-t-elle, contre moi  
J'abaisse la tête et je poses mes lèvres sur son front, je voudrais plus mais elle doit me le permettre. Elle bouge, en passant ses jambes sur les miennes et ses bras autour de mon cou. Une de mes mains tiens son visage alors que l'autre descend le long de son dos.  
**- comment pourrais-je t'oublier alors que mon coeur t'appartient?** redemanda-t-elle en me fixant.  
une étincelle illumine son regard chocolat alors que je souris. Quelque chose en moi hurle et je rapproche nos visages, sans la quitter des yeux. Son souffle se mêla au mien et elle murmura:  
**- si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit dans tes bras.** **( t'es MORBIDE ! ' )**  
si seulement elle savait que je pourrais la tuer en quelques seconde, dirait-elle ça?

La main qu'Edward a dans mon dos remonte lentement et vint se placer dans mon cou. Nos visages sont toujours aussi proches, je sens son souffle léger se mélanger au sais ce qu'il pense, il pourrait me tuer si facilement et c'est ce que je viens de lui avouer, à ma manière, que je n'accepterait la mort qu'avec lui à mes côté. Il m'attire encore plus vers lui, nos nez se frôlent avec tendresse alors qu'il murmure a son tour:  
**- tu n'as pas envie de ça, crois-moi!**  
Je ne relève pas  
**- je sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant!** repondis-je  
j'efface les quelques petits centimètres qui nous séparent et effleure ses lèvres lentement et dépose les miennes à leur commissure. Mon ange réagit à ce contact en resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou, légèrement. Mon coeur accélère encore quand il fait glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille sans les décoller de ma peau et qu'il murmure:  
**- Ai-je le droit? ( NAN ! hahahahaha :D )**  
Humm, j'adore cette voix. Je bouge légèrement ma tête pour me retrouver face à lui, proche de ses lèvres que j'effleure à nouveau des miennes.  
**- Tu es le seul a avoir le droit.** **( Oh, elle nous la joue bonne soeur ! )**  
Ma reponse doit lui suffire car il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes tendrement, doucement. Je resserre mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus à moi. Il arrête notre baiser et me sourit en caressant mon visage. Son sourire a quelque chose d'éternel , surement l'est-il. Il capture mes lèvres à nouveau, son baiser sonne comme une promesse. Une phrase que j'ai ecrite plus tôt me revint "si je parle trop fais moi taire d'un de tes baisesr", je n'ai même pas eu à lui parler. **( ÇA c'est beau ! :DD )**

* Star wars : L'attaque des clones ;p

**J'espere que ça vous a plut **

**LucieBlack**


	11. Retrouvaille

**Bonjour me voila de retour. Apres quelque long mois, un ans je crois, d'abscent. Notre cher Tibou06-29 n'a pas put corriger les prochains chapitres mais il fallait une fin alors je les postes quand même, maintenant que je les est tous retrouver.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Votre Lucie Black.**

_**Chapitre 11: retrouvailles...**_

Alice taqua à ma porte. La maison est vide sans les enfants et elle avait pris pour habitude de venir tous les soirs depuis son retour de la chasse. J'ouvre la porte à mon amie et lui sourit.

**- Prend ton manteau, tu as des gens à aller saluer.** Asséna-t-elle

Et sans me laissais le temps de repondre elle me fit enfiler mon manteau et m'enmena jusqu'a sa voiture.

**- Alice **protestai-je , **je te rappelle que j'ai 40ans, je ne suis plus une enfant.**  
- **Ecoute Bella, ils ont besoin de savoir que tu es en vie, et ils en ont besoin maintenant.**

La voiture démarra et je me tus, je ne voulais pas revoir Edward, mais Emmett, Esmée, Jasper et Carliste me manquait, Rosalie aussi étrangement. Au bout de quelques minutes Alice bifurqua et rejoingnit une route plus etroite puis se gare devant une des maisons.

**- tu est prète? **me demanda-t-elle  
**- oui, je crois**  
**- parfait**

J'ouvris la portière et la suivit jusque dans la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit:

**- J'ai une surprise pour vous.**

En quelques seconde j'eu la totalité des Cullens devant moi. Un silence de plombs s'installa alors que je les devisagais. Ils sont toujours aussi beau, toujours cette peau pâles et ses yeux ambres. Ben que quelque chose en eux semble avoir changé. Puis un cris rauque et je fut soulever de terre.

**- Bella,** rugis Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras  
**- Emmett... j'é..touffe**, lançais-je

Il relacha, légerement son etreinte et me repose au sol. Je passe mes bras autour de son corps et le serre à mon tour. Il explose de rire devant ma peite etreinte, avant de me serré une dernière fois fort contre lui et deposé un baiser sur ma tempe. Il se retire de mes bras ou Esmée prend place. Elle me serre tendrement comme une mère bien que théoriquement je fussent plus agée qu'elle à présent. Je la serre egalement respirant pleinement son odeur delicieuse. Puis c'est au tour de Jasper de me serrait contre lui. D'abord surprise , puis je repondi enfin a son etreinte.

**- merci**, me murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il me relache, mon regard se pose sur Rosalie, je lui sourit et elle m'impressionne en me le rendant avant d'à son tour me serrer dans ses bras brièvement. Carliste vint à son tour me prendre dans ses bras , le médecin me serra longtemps contre lui et je senti les larmes montaient à mes yeux. Carliste me relacha et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur mon front. Je prend une profonde inspiration et me tourne vers le dernier des Cullen. Ses iris ambré m'accroche immédiatement, mon coeur se serre lentement puis se dessere, rien, le néant. Je m'attendais a autre chose mais j'avais raison, il y a 3ans mon coeur n'appartient qu'a Jacob. Je le salue, évitant le contact et me retourne vers les autres. Emmett revint me prendre de ses bras.

**- Allons dans le salon,** proposa Esmée.

Emmett ne me lacha pas du trajet jusqu'au salon où là encore, il s'installa près de moi, un bras posé sur mes épaules. Rosalie s'assit de l'autre côté du géant, Alice à ma gauche, Jasper resta debout près d'elle alors que Carliste , Esmée et Edward s'installèrent en face de nous. Edward me regardait toujours fixement. Alice commença alors à expliquer ce qui m'étais vraiment arriver ses 20 dernières années. Je l'écoutais peu, observant ceux que j'avais rencontrer 20ans auparavant. Quand Alice mit le point finale a son histoire. Rosalie me demanda:

**- lizzie est donc ta fille?**  
**- oui, j'ai quatre enfants**  
**- eh bien, tu n'as pas chomer ces 20 dernieres années, dis-moi!** rigole Emmett

Je rigole aussi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 19ans, l'espace d'un instant , car la réalité me rattrape, j'ai vieillit mais eux non. Ils sont toujours aussi jeunes que lors de notre première rencontre. Je sourit à ce souvenir.

**- c'était dons ça, son odeur.**

La voix d'Edward m'enlève à mes souvenirs, je le questione du regard. C'est étrange de voir comme même s'il à toujours l'air d'avoir 17ans quelque chose dans ses yeux lui donne des années en plus.

- **son sang nous répugné, tou en nous attirant. même si elle n'est qu'en pari loup, elle en a la fragence**. m'expliqua-t-il.

Je sourit, ma fille avait la même faiblesse que moi j'avait eut. Je regardai Edward et tout me revint subitement, je me tend. Emmett le sens et murmure à mon oreille:

**- il ne savait pas, comme nous.**

Il ressere son bras autour de mes épaules m'enprisonnant. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retenti dans ma veste. En une fraction de seconde Alice le récupère et me le tend. Je jette un coup d'oeil au numéro avant de répondre. Mon coeur rate un battement, je n'ai pas eu cette personne au téléphone depuis longtemps. Tremblante, je decroche:

**- Jacob,** soufflais-je

silence

- **Bella,** me répond une voix, **je suis désolé je ne pensais pas qu'il serait comme moi. Je n'avait pas prévu ça.**

Il est appeuré, clairement, Jacob debite ces paroles a grande vitesse. Sans raison apparente mon coeur s'affole. A mes cotéS je sens les Cullens bougeaient. Jasper se retrouve en face de moi.

**- Jacob, **soufflai-je à nouveau

sa voix se brisa

**- Bella, pardonne moi, si j'avais su je ne l'aurais jamais poussé a bout.**  
**- Jacob, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? **Ma question sonna comme une sentence car j'entend clairement les sanglots de mon ex-mari.  
**- lizzie est..**  
**- non, Jacob pas ça, **le coupais-je  
**- blessé, gravement.** sa voix s'etint  
**- J'arrive.**

Je raccroche, J'amorce un geste mais les bras d'Emmett me retienne. Les larmes innondent mes joues et il me serre contre lui.

**- chut, petite Bella**, murmure-t-il, **on est tous là avec toi. Je suis là et cette fois je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te le promet.**

Le calme me revint, je remercier Jasper mentalement et repond à la question que je lit dans les yeux d'Alice.

**- Lizzie est à l'hopital.**


	12. Hôpital de Forks, État de Washington

_**Chapitre 12: Hôpital de Forks, État de Washington**_

L'avion atterrit a seattle. Après que j'eu "expliquer" aux Cullens ce que je savais. La descision fut prise immédiatement: Il m'accompagneraient a Forks. Fidèle à sa promesse Emmett ne me lâche pas d'un centimètre. Même s'il ne pourra pas "venir" avec moi à l'hopital. Ni aucun autre des Cullens. Le trajet est rapidement fait jusqu'à Forks. Dans la voiture , Rosalie me tient la main et me rassure. Ils me dépose devant l'hôpital et s'en vont sinon sans m'avoir encore une fois embrassé. Je rentre dans l'établissement rapidement. A l'accueil on me reconnait et m'indique la chambre. Dans le couloir je reconnais mon père , Billy Black, les enfants. Atik fixe la porte de la chambre avec haine et tremble. Anne est dans les bras de son grand-père Swan. Valérian est assis à même le sol la tête entre les mains. Jacob vint à ma rencontre.

**- Bella**

Je pleure, loin de Jasper ma douleur et ma peur me revienne à une vitesse alarmante. Il s'arrête un instant, nos regard se croise. J'y lis toute la peur et la culpabilité qu'il ressent. J'avance, effaçant d'un pas la distance qui nous sépare encore et le prend dans mes bras. Ses bras musclé m'enlacent et je sens ses sanglots contre moi.

**- je veux la voir,** murmurais-je

Il me relache et vais à la porte. Je l'ouvre lentement. Le bruit des machines m'indique qu'elle est toujours vivante. Je m'avance vers le lit. Lisiane est là etendu, les yeux clos. Son visage juste métissé extremement calme mais intact. Je cherche des blessures et ne tardais pas à les decouvrires sur ses bras.

**- elle est dans le coma.** m'explique la voix de Jacob dans mon dos

Je m'approche de ma fille et pose une main sur l'une de ses blessure. Comme si un chien l'avait mordu

**- Jake, que c'est-il passé?**  
**- Je me suis disputé avec valérian, **m'expliqua-t-il en se mettant de l'autre côté de notre fille, **violemment lisianne n'as pas aimer et elle c'est interposé. J'ai continuer à crier sur valérian et il s'est mit à trembler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il muterai. Bella je suis désolé. Lisianne était entre nous...**

je baissais la tête. Une main chaude me caressant , mon visage baignait de larme.

**- Il l'as attaqué, Lisianne a eut un bon réflexe en se protégeant le visage, mais ce sont ses bras et son torse qui se sont retrouvé sous les crocs de Valérian**  
**- Atik,** murmurais-je  
**- Il été dehors avec Anne. Il n'ont rien**, me répondit-il, **même si Atik s'en veux de ne pas avoir pu protéger lisianne**.

Je soupire tenant fermement la main de mon bébé. Son cœur bat lentement mais régulièrement.

**- Quel était le sujet de la dispute?**

Il hésite

**- Toi**

Son regard accrocha le mien. le silence retomba seulement troublé par les bip qui indiquait le pou de ma fille.

**- Bella je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais du partir. Les enfants m'ont expliquer comment ce sont passer ces 3dernières années. Pardonne-moi**

Je lâchai la main de Lizzie et le rejoint. D'une main j'effleure son visage. Son bras passa autour de ma taille et il me serra contre lui. Je laissai à nouveau les larmes coulaient le long de ma joue. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à que le visage d'atik me revienne. Je me dégageais des bras de jacob et, lui confiant ma fille, sortais de la chambre rassuré mon fils ainé.


	13. Ma soeur, cet Ange

_**Chapitre 13: Ma sœur cet ange**_

Mes mains tremblent , à l'instant de mon corps mais cela n'as aucune importance, aucune.

Le fait que cette porte reste close avec mes parents à l'interieur, aucune importance.

Les sanglots étouffés par Valérian, aucune importance.

La seule chose qui compte c'est elle, allongé sur ce lit, entre la vie et la mort.

Je me hais, j'aurais du rester quand la dispute entre mon père et Valérian a éclaté.

Mais je suis sortie amenant Anne loin des hurlements.

Si j'avais su ce qui ce passerait.

Lisianne...

Elle a poussé un cri, un de ceux qui résonne encore longtemps après, un cri de terreur, un appel au secours.

Mais je n'ai pas était assez rapide.

La porte d'entrée c'est ouverte à la volée, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le corps de ma sœur recroqueviller sur elle même et un loup gigantesque face à elle avant que mon père m'apparaisse et me hurle de me rendre chez mon grand père avec Anne.

Le temps d'agir je vois mon père se transformer en loup et d'autre arriver en courant dans le jardin.

Je sert Anne contre moi mais les loups passent à côté de nous sans même nous remarquer et pénètre dans la maison.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, me tirant de mes réflexions ma mère vint me serre dans ses bras.

Je lui dis que je veux entrer la voir, et elle me fait entrer.

Dans la chambre mes yeux se pose directement sur Lisianne, allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre vide et froide.

Derrière moi la porte se referme et me retrouve seul avec elle.

J'approche pas à pas jusqu'à elle, elle à l'air si paisible, comme quand elle dort, elle me donne l'impression que la paix règne sue la planète et que la vie est belle.

Pourtant la vie est loin d'être belle, la preuve, ma sœur est dans le coma.

Je me saisit de la main de ma moitié et me penche a son oreille, je lui promet de ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Puis je prend une chaise et m'assoie près du lit, sa main est toujours dans la mienne et mon doigt tapant sa main aux rythme de son cœur, mon cœur, notre cœur.

Elle est ma vie, ma moitié, mon âme-sœur, mon passer et mon présent, je ne peux imaginer l'avenir sans elle, c'est ma sœur, mon ange.

Un jour me revient en mémoire, ce jour où elle et moi étions encore des enfants en vacances a Forks chez nos grands-parents.

Nous étions partie jouait dans la foret, j'étais tomber, je me rappel avoir ressentit une douleur violente, lors de la chute, dans la jambe, elle était casser.

Lisianne c'était agenouiller près de moi et m'avait prit ma main. Ell m'avait dit qu'elle aller chercher les adultes mais j'avais refuser de la laissait parti, j'avais peur et elle est rester et avait promis de ne pas me lacher.

Je n'ai jamais su comment mais quelques minutes après nos parents arrivèrent, mon père me souleva et Lisianne ne lâcha pas ma main jusqu'à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse, c'était moi qui ne lâcherais pas sa main.

Le temps commença a passer, les infirmières, les médecins, les visites se suivaient mais rien ne changeais, Anne est venu, elle nous avait parler et poser ses mains sur la notre, une sensation de bien-être nous avez envahi puis notre mère l'avait emmener.

Les Cullens vinrent nous voir.

Edward ne s'approcha pas mais nous fixa avec des yeux emplit de douleur. Alice, le lutin nous pris l'autre main et la massa légèrement avant de la reposer.

Un blonde caressa nos cheveux et se poussa. Enfin Jasper nous prit la main également et à nouveau le calme se rependit en nous mais disparut quand il quiterrent la pièce.

Nous étions aussi souvent seul et nous restions silencieux.

Nos parents venaient tous les jours nous parler.

Un jour notre mère pleura et notre père la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, cela nous a vaguement fais quelque chose mais cela a vite disparut.

Les jours avait défiler et puis la porte s'ouvrit, Valérian s'avança jusqu'à nous.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait nous voir.

Je lâcha la main de mon ange et me levait prendre mon frère dans mes bras.

Je le serrais le plus fort que je pus. Derrière moi le bip du cœur de Lisianne accéléra et nous entendit enfin la délivrance

**- Atik...**


	14. Que fontil là?

_**chapitre 14: Que font-ils là?**_

POV BELLA:

Je referme la porte derrière Atik. Le laissant seul avec sa sœur. Il en a besoin. Jacob parle à Valérian, mais ce dernier ne réponds pas perdu dans des souvenirs qui lui brûle la tête et l'âme.

**- Ramène les enfants,** lui dis-je.** Je reste là. Papa et Billy rentrez-aussi, je vous appel s'il y a du nouveau.**

Ma main est toujours sur la poignée. A l'intérieur c'est le silence. J'entends un peu de bruit derrière moi, puis plus rien, ils se sont executer. Je lâche la poignée, recule, le mur m'arrête. Je reste là, dehors, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, rien le silence, encore le silence. Une infirmière passe entre dans la chambre, ressort. Mon fils lui est toujours à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux. Une main chaude vient caresser mon visage.

**- Jacob**  
**- Elle vas s'en sortir, j'en suis sur. C'est une battante, elle n'abandonnera pas.**

Sa voix tremble. Je me blottis contre son torse. Ses bras se referment autour de moi. Je pleure, encore une fois c'est lui ma boué , mon sauveur. Ses lèvres caressent mon font avant de s'y déposer, tendrement.

**- Jacob, que c'est-il passé?** demandais-je

Il hésita.

**- Bella. Je...**

je m'éloigne de lui . Ma main se porte d'elle même sur son visage et je le force à me regarder.

**- Lisianne m'a reprochée de t'avoir abandonné sans raison valable. Valérian à soutenue sa sœur. Oh bella, si j'avais su le mal que ça ta fais je serais revenu, immédiatement. Bella, pardonne moi.**

Je ferme les yeux et repose ma tête sur son torse

**- la dispute entre valérian et moi à continuer dépassant Lisianne,** continua mon mari,** elle n'est intervenu que pour protéger son petit frère. Valérian tremblait, je n'ai pas compris qu'il allait muter, si j'avais pu prévoir, j'aurais éloigner Lisianne, je te jure.**  
**- je sais,** murmurais-je, **je sais**

Jacob resserra sa prise autour de mon corps.

**- je t'aime**, lui dis-je

Deux jours passèrent, Atik refuse de sortir de la chambre, gardant sa main dans celle de sa soeur, tapant avec son doigt au rythme des battements de cœur de sa jumelle. Lizzie doit s'en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Il ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Je suis à la porte de la chambre, observant mes enfants, Anne à insistée pour voir sa grande sœur, elle est assise sur le lit en face d'Atik, une main sur celles de deux grands, les yeux fermés. Atik ne bouge pas un cil, omnibulé par Lisianne. je récupère mon bébé, embrasse mon fils et murmure à l'oreille de mon ainée:

**- Bat toi pour lui. **

Je sors de la chambre et m'arrête.

**- Emmett!**

Les Cullens sont là, au complet, face à Jacob et Valérian

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?** demande Jacob

Personne ne répond

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle as?** me demande Edward

je vois la peur dans ses yeux

**- ça ne vous regarde pas, **siffle mon époux  
**- Elle est dans le coma, **répondis-je  
**- Bella, tu...**

Je fusille Jacob du regard. Il se tait sans finir sa phrase

**- Si vous voulez la voir, entrez**

Les 5 Cullens rentrent, je me tourne vers Jacob, attendant la crise

**- Que font-ils ici?** a-t-il murmuré, blessé  
- **Le hasard les a amené a Grand Forks et ils se sont retrouvé dans la même classe que Lizzie, ils sont devenu amis et je l'ai découvert que la semaine dernière. J'ai oublié de t'en parler.**

Anne veut rejoindre son frère, je la pose et Valérian la prend dans ses bras. Il culpabilise, je le vois, mais il n'est pas encore aller la voir. Jacob est en face de moi et me force à le regarder. Il ne prononce pas un mot mais me regarde dans les yeux. Les secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne réagisse. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front et il murmure :

**- J'ai confiance en toi **


	15. Remords, Amours

_**Chapitre 15: Remord , Amour**_

POV Valérian:

Atik s'assie, Anne joue dans la petite pièce à côté, Lizzie et mon père se fixent, haineux, moi j'attends, comme à chaque fois, que la dispute passe. Mais mon père dit la mauvaise phrase et je me sens obliger d'intervenir.

**- Tu n'as pas vu ta mère comme je l'ai connu, pâle , presque un fantôme, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait.**  
**- PARDON? **Explosais-je, **tu ne vis pas avec maman depuis 3ans. Dis moi, tu sais ce que nous avons vécu quand tu es partis, quand TU nous abandonné?**

Atik c'était levé alors que j'entrais dans la dispute. Amenant Anne dehors, il n'a jamais prit part à une dispute, il est trop calme.

**- Valérian, cette dispute ne te regarde pas**  
**- Oh que si ça me regarde, c'est ma sœur et ma mère.**

Lizzie est derrière moi, elle ne dit plus rien. Je tremble.

**- Tu as 14ans, qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire.**

Une chaleur se propage en moi, étrange, c'est comme si je brule de l'intérieur

**- Tu n'es qu'un gamin.**  
**- LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE!**

Lizzie reprend contenance, elle se positionne devant moi pour me défendre. Mon corps est parcouru de spasme de plus en plus violent. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que mon corps change. J'entends un cri et ma mâchoire se referme sur quelque chose. Un autre cri. Je mords encore, encore et encore, j'ai du sang dans la ... gueule. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, je baisse les yeux , mes mains ont disparut et à la place je vois des pattes énormes et dessous ma sœur, Lisianne. J'entends des voix dans ma tête. Face à moi, un grand loup brun me fait face.

_" Valérian, calme-toi"_ entendis-je dans ma tête. Cette voix ressembler vaguement a celle de mon père. D'autre loup pénétrèrent dans la maison, je me mit à grogner et protégea Lisianne de ses bêtes.

_" Valérian, on ne fera aucun mal à ta sœur, ni à toi"_  
_" Jacob, que c'est-il passer?" _fis une autre voix

Ma tête semblait être un réseau de communication, où toutes les conversations avaient lieu en même temps.

_" laissez-moi tranquille" _pensais-je

_" D'abord calme toi, _reprit une des voix, _respire à fond"_

c'était une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas

_" qu'est ce qui m'arrive?"_  
"_ Valérian, je t'expliquerais tout , mais commence par te calmer et éloigne toi de ta sœur"_ continua la voix de mon père.

Sans savoir pourquoi j'obeis. Deux loups disparurent et à leur place deux amis de mon père apparurent, ils saisirent Lisianne, son corps était couvert de sang, et ses yeux fermer.  
Je paniquai, est-ce moi qui avait fait cela?  
Les hommes et ma sœur disparurent de mon champs de vision rapidement.

_" Valérian, il faut vraiment que tu te calme. Jacob , rejoint les, on s'occupe du petit"_

Le loup brun qui m'était apparut en premier sorti à son tour. La voix reprit:

_" tu veux des explications , et je te comprends, nous t'expliquerons , mais avant il faut que tu redevienne normal"_

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais des images rentrer dans ma tête et peu à peu je sentis un picotement parcourir mon corps, puis je me retrouvais par terre entièrement nu. Un loup sorti et ceux qui restèrent disparurent remplacé par les amis de mon père, dont Sam. Ce dernier s'assit à mes côtés et m'expliqua tout. Il me parla des légendes Quileutes, des esprits guerrier, et des loup. Puis il m'expliqua ce que j'étais, et ce qui c'était passer, il me parla de la meute. Mais je n'écouter pas, ce que je voulais c'était voir Lisianne. Retrouver son regard, son sourire, son parfum, ses bras. Puis le téléphone sonna, Sam répondit, il raccrocha. M'aida à me lever, me dit de m'habiller, qu'on se rendait à l'hôpital. Sur la route je me taisais, lui aussi. Mon père nous accueilli. Atik et Anne également. Je la prit dans mes bras. Le calme envahit mon corps au bout de quelque temps. Dans le couloir je m'adossa au mur. Mon père m'expliqua que Lisianne était dans le coma et qu'on ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait. Le temps passa. Ma mère arriva. Atik s'enferma dans la chambre ou se trouvait sa jumelle. Et moi je me haïssais, j'étais un monstre. Je refuser d'aller la voir, allongée, entre la vie et la mort. Une semaine c'est écouler, je n'ai plus muter comme dit Sam , depuis la première et dernière fois où cela est arriver. Une semaine passer à me repasser la scène encore et encore en attendant que ma sœur se réveille. Malgré ce malheur , une lumière d'amour c'est rallumer entre nos parents mais le plus important reste et restera Lisianne. Je pousse la porte de la chambre de Lisianne, c'est la première fois que j'y vais depuis une semaine. Atik est assis sur une chaise près d'elle, il tient sa main en tapant du doigt, je met quelque secondes a réaliser qu'il tape au rythme du cœur de notre sœur. Je m'avance lentement. Atik lâche la main de Lisianne et se dirige vers moi. Ses bras se referment autour de moi et me serre contre lui. J'entendis le bip bip du cœur de Lisianne s'affoler, et la fin s'annonça.

POV EDWARD: 

J'entends Alice nous dire avoir une surprise pour nous au moment où une odeur humaine et impossible me frappa. Je la rejoint et marreta net. Au côté de ma sœur, un fantôme de notre passer nous regarder. Ses yeux chocolats que je pensais fermer à jamais il y à 20ans. Emmett réagit et la prend dans ses bras. Puis tous les autres membre de la famille. Enfin elle se tourne vers moi, son cœur semble marquait une pause et reprend un rythme normal, elle sourit et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Lizzie, elle me salut brièvement, puis nous allons dans le salon. Alice nous explique certaine chose sur la présence de Bella ici, je comprends alors que Lizzie et Atik sont ses enfants, ce que Rosalie fait remarquer. J'enclenche la conversation sur l'odeur étrange de Lizzie quand un téléphone sonne, celui de Bella. elle répond, son ex-mari lui parle, j'ai du mal à entendre la conversation mais je comprends au visage et au phrase de Bella que quelque chose ne vas pas. Quand elle raccroche, elle tente de se lever, le visage baigner de larme et Emmett la sert contre lui et elle lâche en fixant Alice que mon amour est à l'hôpital, rien de plus. Je me lève et rejoint Bella, ses yeux se pose sur moi et elle secoue la tête.

**- Il faut que j'aille à Forks , avec elle,** dit Bella.

Tout ses passa très vite ensuite. En peu de temps nous nous retrouvions tous à Forks. Nous déposions Bella à l'hôpital et allions à notre ancienne Villa. A partir de ce moment l'attente et la peur commencèrent. Les jours et les nuits semblaient s'étirer, deux jours après notre arriver, nous allions la voir. Elle était allongé, immobile et pâle, elle me donner l'impression d'être simplement endormie. Atik se tenait près d'elle, il la fixait comme si sa vie en dependait, il était comme moi, dans un grand brouillard. Toutes ses pensées été tournée vers Lisianne, vers leurs souvenirs ensemble. Je m'approche de Lizzie, me saisit de sa main et la presse légèrement. J'ai l'impression de perdre, une nouvelle fois. Je sens que l'histoire se répète mais cette fois-ci la mort sera au rendez-vous. Je m'éloigne sentant une grande souffrance m'envahir. Et nous somme partis. Alice essaye de voir le dénouement mais la présence d'Atik au côté de son amie empêche les visions. Une semaine c'est écoulé depuis le début du coma de Lizzie. Une semaine passer , enfermer dans la villa à tenter de faire disparaitre le mal qui me ronge. Bella nous appel souvent pour nous donner des nouvelles mais aucune amélioration ne vient. Mon téléphone sonne et je réponds. La voix de Bella m'interpelle, elle pleure.

**- Edward. Lisianne... c'est finit.**


	16. Le début de la fin

**_Chapitre 16 : le début de la fin_**

Tous est noir autour de moi, le silence règne parfois troublé par des bruits lointain. Mais rien ne vient effacé ce noir dans lequel je suis. Parfois des images lointaine, celles qui était perdu dans les limbes de mon cerveau, des souvenir, flou. Je sens mon cœur qui bat quelque part plus bas, dans ma poitrine, je crois. Sur ma peau je ressent des touchers, mais tous disparaissent quand je m'en rend compte. Où suis-je? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas a parler, bouger, voir? On me touche, quelque chose de chaud, je me sens rassuré, presque en sécurité malgré ce noir qui m'oppresse. Un vent léger vient caresser ma peau quelque part vers mon cerveau , et quelque chose de régulier vient taper ce qui doit être ma main. Les images et le noir ponctue le temps et la chaleur ne disparait pas malgré que je prenne conscience de plein de chose. La première, la douleur atroce qui habite mes bras et ma poitrine, la deuxième les bruits se rapprochent, parfois des voix me parle mais qui sont-elles? et la dernière les tapes sur ma main sont calquer sur le rythme de mon cœur. Parfois d'autre mains se posent sur moi, puis disparaissent , la chaleur, elle, reste tout le temps alors je me concentre sur elle. Je connais cette chaleur, la personne à qui elle appartient, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, alors j'essaye, je me bat pour ouvrir les yeux et voir ce visage mais je n'y arrive pas, le noir persiste. Et le temps continu de passer ainsi et les bruit semble maintenant tellement proche que si je pouvais bougé,je suis certaine que je pourrais les attraper. En peu de temps, je suppose, j'arrive a comprendre les voix. Un homme aux main froide à dit qu'une certain Lisianne pourrait ne pas se réveiller, une femme à pleurer, et l'homme a continuer disant que même si ces fonctions vitales étaient stable son état ne s'améliorer pas et que ses blessure pourrais l'achever. Et la femme pleurer encore. Et l'homme à ajouter qu'il s'inquiéter pour je jeune homme car il pourrais tomber d'épuisement. Puis le silence et revenu autour de moi et le temps a continué lentement. Maintenant je me souviens qui je suis. Lisianne Swan-Black et je sais à qui appartient cette chaleur. C'est la sienne. Elle disparait j'ai peur, mon ange, ma moitié, mon essentiel, mon double, mon âme-sœur, mon homme

**- Atik,** appelais-je enfin

J'ouvre les yeux, un instant une lumière m'aveugle et le noir disparait autour de moi. Mes mains se serre seul sur des draps, je suis allongée sur un lit. J'entends un bip bip irrégulier, je tourne la tête et aperçois un monitoring. Des bruits de pas, deux visage, Atik, Valérian. Je cligne des yeux. Atik prend ma main, sa peau est chaude, de l'autre main il pousse Valérian

**- Va chercher un médecin, vite!**

Le visage de Valérian disparait, des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre.

**- Atik...**

Je suis faible et j'ai mal sur les bras et la poitrine

**- Atik,** répétais-je  
**- Tout va bien Lizzie, tout va bien**

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front. Lentement sans que je sache pourquoi les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, mon front aussi est mouillé. Je bouge légèrement et repousse Atik. Lui aussi pleurs et je l'observe, il a de grosse cerne sous les yeux et semble très fatigué. Des vois et des bruits de pas nous parvienne

**- ne pleurs pas grand frère.**  
**- j'ai crut que tu allais le rejoindre et me laisser seul. **

Je ferme les yeux, ce souvenir là me fait mal. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, plusieurs personne rentre dans la chambre où nous nous trouvons. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approche de moi. Ses mains m'examine et la mienne se resserre sur celle de mon frère que mon père tente de faire reculer.

**- Bienvenue parmi nous mademoiselle...**  
**- Lisianne Swan-Black.**  
**- très bien. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes?**  
**- on doit être le 29 ou 30 décembre 2029**  
**- non , nous sommes déjà en 2030. Le 5janvier exactement. Mais vous vous souvenez du jour de l'accident c'est normal après un coma. Vous connaissez votre age?**  
**- 17ans **, répondis perplexe.

Il avait parler de coma. Je comptais dans ma tête, 30,31,01,02,03,04,05, 7jour. UNE SEMAINE? Pauvre Atik.

**- vous vous rappelez ce qui vous est arriver?**  
**- je me suis disputer avec mon père et.. je ne me souviens plus.**

D'instinct j'avais fait semblant d'avoir oublier, mais je n'en souviens très bien de Valérian qui c'est transformer en loup. Mon petit frère remplacé pas un loup énorme qui c'était jeté sur moi. Je me rappelais aussi la douleur que j'avais ressentit quand la machoir de la bête c'était renfermer sur mon bras.

-** Après ça vous êtes aller dans la forêt pour vous calmez , et un loup vous a attaquer, heureusement que votre frère est arrivé , cela vous a sauvez**, finit le médecin.  
**- Valérian**, murmurais-je

Je levais les yeux, il était au fond de la pièce, Anne dans ses bras, il tremblait comme ce soir là. Nos yeux se croisèrent et ma douleur me parut insignifiante a ces yeux ravagée par la culpabilité. Mon petit frère posa Anne quand je lui fit signe de s'avancer et s'exécuta. Le médecin n'a rien vu et fais sortir mes parents pour leur parler. Je suis assise et Valérian s'asseoie en face de moi. Mes bras douloureux se referment sur lui et je sens la fatigue qu'il éprouve et tous ces remords qui le ronge. Je m'allonge et l'embarque avec moi sur le côte je remarque Atik assit avec Anne sur les genoux.

**- Ne vous inquiéter pas tous les trois, je vais bien**

Aucune réponse ne me parvient, je les regardes tour à tour; ils se sont endormie et de toute façon ils en avaient bien besoin. Lisianne se rappela de ce que le médecin avait dit. Et elle imagina Atik assis près d'elle pendant toutes ses journées, comme elle avait passer un semaine au chevet de son meilleur ami. L'année précédente , mais lui ne c'était jamais réveiller. Un matin Lisianne avait sentit que quelque chose se passer. Une heure plus tard IL était débrancher. Mort cérébrale. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et sa mère entra. Bella s'arrête, sourit et viens près d'elle.

**- Bonjour maman,** murmura Lisianne  
**- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu?**  
**- Bien mais j'ai mal aux bras et à la poitrine**  
**- Tu veux que Valérian se mette ailleurs ?**

Lisianne resserra son emprise sur son frère

**- Non , je veux qu'il reste**  
**- Lisianne, tu n'as pas peur?** demanda alors la voix de Valérian  
**- Non, tu n'y ai pour rien petit frère, même si... je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Par contre ta peau est brulante, tu devrais voir un médecin. ça tombe bien, on est dans un Hopital.**

Valérian fur saisit d'un vrai fou rire et notre père qui entrait y fit écho

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère vas bien. Et toi comment as -tu?**  
**- Bien**

Mon père se placer au côté de ma mère et passe son bras autour de ses épaule. Ma mère a des lucioles dans les yeux et leurs sourires m'indique que mes parents sont de nouveau réunit. Pour une raison que j'ignore cette nouvelle me réchauffe le cœur mais ne m'intéresse pas. Mon regard se pose sur mon jumeau, son visage le montre calme, mais je doute que ses rêves soient calme.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, Lizzie. Ton frère va vite récupérer.**  
**- je sais, mais est-ce qu'il arrivera a s'en remettre?**  
**- Oui **répondit Atik, **mais là je voudrais bien dormir.**

Je sourit, regarde mes parents et je ferme les yeux, moi aussi je veux dormir.

Enfin mon dernier jour à l'Hôpital. C'est l'heure de la sortie pour moi. Ma mère à dit que les Cullens nous attendaient devant l'hopital et elle n'a pas mentit. Alice , Rose , Jasper , Emmett , et bien Edward, mon Edward. Mon regard croise le sien et déjà mon cœur s'affole., son sourire me semble crisper et je comprend qu'il sait que Je sais pour lui. Alors je pense que ce la ne change rien a mes sentiments pour lui et son sourire redevient celui que j'aime tant. Alice vient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.

**- Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous,** me chuchota-t-elle

Rose me prit aussi dans ses bras, son copain qui ne m'aime pas en fit autant, surprise je ne bougeais pas et ensuite Jasper me serra très brièvement comme a chaque fois. Et enfin je me tournais vers mon amour. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. Son odeur si intense m'emplis le corps et me transporte. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur mon front. et je sens son mal au plus profond de moi. Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou, et murmure:

**- je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter mon ange.**

Puis je me détache de son étreinte. Ma mère s'approcha de nous le visage fermer, impassible. Elle prit ma main et ce plaça en face d'Edward, quand elle parle sa voix était sec et tranchante, sans la voir je savais que son regard était noir et menaçant

**- Brise là et je te briserais Edward Cullen. Même si pour ça je dois en passer par la mort.**  
**- Je vous le promet Mme Black que jamais je n'oserais lui faire un mal que j'aurais déjà fais subir. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur**. Repondit mon vampire plus serieux que jamais  
Cette réponse du plaire a ma mère car elle se saisit de ma main et la plaça dans celle d'Edward avant de retourner près de mon père. _" je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer mais tu vas me l'expliquer Edward, je peux te le garantir" _pensais-je et il sourit à cette pensée

**- Direction la villa;** s'exclama Alice, **Carlisle et Esmée sont présser de te rencontrer Lizzie.**

Je suivit difficilement les autres ma main dans celle d'Edward mais je trébuche. Mon amoureux passe alors un bras protecteur autour de ma taille pour m'aider mais je le repousse.

**- Je suis guérit , Edward, et je ne suis pas en porcelaine alors arrête de me protéger**

**_The End _**

voila finit cher/chère Lecteur/trice

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'à la fin et soutenue, et ceux qui ont attendu patiemment que les dernier chapitre soit poster.  
Un merci particulier a celle que vous connaissais grâces a ces commentaires: tibou06-29 , ma chère correctrice. Et bien sur à ma line, celle qui à taper les chapitre manquant à ma place alors que je ne le pouvais pas  
Maintenant qu'un point finale à été mit a " Elle est née pour toi". Je vais arrêter les fictions longues sur Twilight, j'écrirais peut-être de one-shots si l'immagination me vient. Et je vais me concentrer sur 2 fictions sur Harry Potter , s'il y a des fans, la premières est terminer donc je la posterais facilement et le titre est: " est si ce n'était qu'un songe" , la deuxième est un espèce de Tome 2 intitulé "Harry Potter et les enfants Marraudeurs". Pour l'instant les 9 premier chapitres son écrit et taper je vais donc m'atteler aux manquants et bien sur petite annonce de mon O.S "Notre" de l'univers de Harry Potter a finalement une suite. A bientôt j'espère.  
Lucie Black .


End file.
